Tension On the Rise
by Lisafrank1234576
Summary: Life, is trialed and rewarding. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are about to experience it all as special people enter their lives. Whether fame or fortune, danger and deception, truth and decisions are made and found; No one can stop the heart from experiencing true life and these girls are all for the adventure ahead. Bruises and all. TMNT 2014.
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt April!" I shouted. My aunt April O'Neal looked up from her magazine while sitting in her chair on the apartment balcony. At 25 she was still gorgeous with her radiating charcoal colored hair that breathed an essence of red throughout it and smile that made her even more beautiful. I wondered when she'd finally get married to a guy her age. I kept my running jacket zipped, no need for her to know yet.

"Hey, how was the run?", She asked innocently.

I smiled as the wind whipped my thick, blond, wavy hair, "Great, tiring though."

"Too tired for a play tonight after supper?" ,She offered.

"I'm really tired, this city does nothing but keep busy and all the excitement is really over-stimulating.", I backed away slowly as her face became deepened with concern.

She got up and walked me inside, "If you're that tired, you need rest, and a lot less running in the morning."

I had came up with better excuses than that earlier, but after two weeks of going back and forth to the dancing studios on Rockefeller Plaza, claiming exercising had meant the world to me, I wasn't left with many options. My parents had originally were going to buy a hotel room or apartment closer to The Plaza, but it fell through when they thought about people being suspicious of a young girl by herself. The only option left had been Aunt April, a reporter for a news team who supposedly would worry less about me and more on her job, but as Saturday rolled around, I was wrong.

Lying on my back in my room after April closed the door, taking my laundry with her, I thought about my situation. Here I am a 17 yr old gifted with a gorgeous complexion and angular face, I could have been a model if I had wished. Instead, I'm a dancer who wears facial pieces and a thin layer of fake skin to hide the real me to keep my life at least semi-normal. My true eye color was a beautiful hazel, giving me an easy out for disguises.

While here, I was grateful I had Violet, or Natalia, as I called her in front of the persistent paparazzi and under mounds of makeup. Violet, at age 16, had a rare shade of purple for eyes, a shade so deep I'd originally thought them black. Her true hair color was so many shades of brown it looked like a curtain of rippling hues. Her face strikingly beautiful, softer and less bony than mine, yet her tall, lean body made her very attractive to many stage mangers she had easily wafted from her sight; her signature red style, abuzz on the internet.

My mind returned from its gazing and I could feel as seconds ticked steadily by. The room's noise filtered out to be a single fan on the ceiling as I tugged the zipper on my cobalt blue and red striped armed Texas Rangers jacket. I sat up in the lighted room to take notice of the shimmering outfit I was going to be wearing later tonight on the Today Show Tonight, World Dance Off.

We, Ultimatum, where possibly the world's best dance troupe and were here to win it all! We were neck and neck with Acute Angels and tonight, the first week of October, kicked off Halloween Competitions.

I tiptoed to the window giving one last look to the outside world before closing the curtains and looking at the outfit underneath in the mirror upon the wall. It was long-sleeved, tight spandex, the lightning of sparkle sharpened underneath my left of my chest, stretching down to my right hip and across my back. A sheer, opaquely multi colored mesh-like material covered the rest of my torso. As a one piece, it knifed completely over my legs. The finishing touch of the air light, mesh, white fabric that hung between my legs was to give a dress-like appearance to the otherwise clingy outfit. It had been colored in glow and the dark paint, so in the light of the yellow bulb, it was faded in its multi-color. I unzipped myself as I headed for the bathtub and a soothing cinnamon soak. I carefully folded it away and tucked it inside a small round, black duffle bag that spelled Stacey in bright pink letters, in a secret compartment I was sure April couldn't find.

The soak lasted about an hour before April knocked to see if I'd come out to eat lunch. "Hey, Stacey! Do you want a grilled cheese and some fruit and chef salad?"

At least April knew how to eat healthy, "Sure, just give me a minute." I got out and got dressed in hot pink yoga pants and a green tank top, making my way to the delicious food.

I started to eat and knew I needed to at least spend some time with her, so I decided to make her an offer since on Sunday no dancers were allowed to dance because we all needed rest. "Aunt April, could we go see a play tomorrow, I'll feel a bit better then." I beamed a small, kindly smile.

She was more than happy, but quite cautious as her wary eyes told me. "Yes, we can go tomorrow, but that means you go to bed early tonight."

I nodded, "I will." It was a lie, I knew I would be gone by ten, out the window, off the fire escape and away I would head to competition.

"Good, tonight you need to be in bed by seven and out by eight. " She tried to look stern, but it came off as a nanny scolding her charge with the gentlest of swats.

As April went off to get evidence on the so called "vigilantes" of New  
>York ,I spent the rest of the afternoon assuring violet through text that she was in the clear, resting on my bed, and going over every second of the dance, till Violet jumped in the window pulling off her mask and fake skin. "You ready for tonight? We have to take everyone by a Halloween storm if we are to win this thing."<p>

I rolled over to look at her and placed my phone at my stomach on the bed. "Got any excuses? I finally pulled the unsettling 'I'm tired' plea." Violet just sat down leaning on the plain wooden headboard, propping her feet crossed the bed and her hands behind her head.

"Wow, that fast?" She smirked with her soft Georgian accent as her right eyebrow shot up.

I ignored it, "Yeah, in two weeks I've exhausted 'had to pick things up', 'my ankle started hurting', stopped to watch a street musician'… How can I keep her off my tail? Sometimes I'm going to be staying later in the morning to get it perfectly right; plus, if she finds I leave some nights to practice also, how can I escape her wrath?"

Violet looked thoughtful, her face serious now, "What makes you think she's suspicious?"

I gazed at my phone, "Well, she gets this look of 'I've got more than just my eyes on you' and at times when we sit down to dinner and it's dark, it feels like there are eyes on me and they're in the apartment! Not to mention how last week, my things had been moved around the room as well as my cell phone's temporary disappearance. April said she just vacuumed and that I left my phone whilst helping with supper, but I think she did a little more than that."

Footsteps padded softly in the hall, we looked to the door, "April shouldn't be home yet. Hide!" I hissed.

I shoved Vi off the bed. "What was that for?" she asked apparently not hearing the footsteps, she'd find out soon enough.

I didn't need to be caught right now! "Shut up!" I answered tersely. I slipped under the soft covers closing my eyes to seem as if asleep. I thought "Maybe the intruder wouldn't hurt me if I am asleep.

Instead a click of the door allowed a soft plop on the bed and feminine hand touched my face, brushing the long blond hair from my eyes hair from my eyes. "Wake up Stacey, I got supper ready." April's gentle voice wafted as I pretended to be groggy from sleep.

"Hmm? Supper? Sounds good. " ,I yawned, following her lazily into the dining room. There sat two warm pizzas, a pepperoni and a hamburger pizza with onion and green bell peppers for toppings. It was dark outside, looking to the clock I saw it read 7:15, time had really passed!

Sitting down, I grabbed a slice of hamburger, while she selected a pepperoni. "How'd you know what I like?" I asked, the tables turning.

She laughed it off, "I texted your mom."

I chuckled and answered, "She'd know. Hey, do I have to head straight to bed?" I cocked my head to the side and gave her my best "really?" look.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, not budging, "Yes, you do."

That frustrated me, but I didn't let it show. "Ok." I finished eating pizza and got up to go get a glass of water, instead of drinking the soda placed in front of me.

Aunt April was concerned at my avoiding the soda, "Why not drink the soda?"

I answered, "Because it isn't good for your muscles, it dries them out as to where water hydrates them instead." Her expression wasn't happy and I began to realize that foamy white stuff on top wasn't carbonation. She was trying to make sure I slept all night and by the looks of the amount, it would have been more like twelve hours instead of the recommended eight. After three and a half slices, I announced, "I'm off to bed." I gave her a hug and laid down setting my smart phone to vibrate at 9:30 under my pillow, so I wouldn't be late. Turning off my light I drifted into a dreamless sleep in the plush mattress.

My phone buzzed, My eyes snapped open to a voice down the hallway, "You saw her, how is she not showing the exhaustion you say her body has absorbed?" It was April and a deep male voice answered her,

"I don't know, maybe she's like Raphael, he puts up a front most can't crack." April was really distressed, but I had to go, guy or no guy in her apartment. I grabbed the duffle bag and sped down the fire escape to Violet's waiting car.

Vi was leaning on the driver's side of the car, "Miss me?" she asked.

I shook my head, a bitter tang to my voice, "Just drive, April will already find out I'm gone before morning." She revved the Tesla's engine with no hesitation.

"Need an energy boost?" She asked slyly handing me a no calorie Crimson Cow energy drink.

"Thanks, but I've already had three this week. If I have another whole one I won't sleep when I get home. I've slept past noon all week." I stated letting the tiredness show through.

The daredevil tempted me once again, "How about just a forth of the can? You said, you can't drink a whole one, so…"

"You're going get me in so much trouble." I smiled back, sipping it to get the temporary rush I needed.

She smirked, glancing to the back seat, "I would consider changing now. I'll fix your makeup once we're inside." I followed her instructions as the backseat windows grew a shade darker. The suit slid easily on; I was ready for anything, even April's wrath. I placed my track suit on again, allowing her to drag me into the back entrance and into our dressing room. There we fixed makeup, skin and hair to be a perfect stranger amongst everyone in the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! Thank you so much for reading! I will have Chapters up as fast as I can and can negotiate to put up. (I'm writing this with a friend.) ;) Enjoy!**_

We were last, so I motioned for Ultimatum to follow me into a practice room. We practiced marking our moves instead of going all out as we would on camera. It looked great against the mirror, but the mirror wasn't our audience, everyone else was. I sipped the Crimson Cow from earlier, having drunk at least half a can. I had no nerves, adrenaline was high. The camera's trained on Ultimatum and I watching our battle cry before we hit the stage.

I scrunched my hands into fists at my sides "We have this, we go out and determine our fate. Let's be the Ultimatum!" I threw my fist up and everyone shouted "Go!"

We were blindingly sharp, and more luminescent than Christmas Lights in the black light and smoke. I danced as best as I could imagine, allowing my dancers to stake their claim as well. Half way though, my legs and arms grew heavy, but I trudged though nonetheless. Exhaustion was not going to stop me! We finished and in playing my part I was supposed to pretend to faint and fall into one of my dancer's arms, only I fell a little heavier and out of consciousness than necessary…

I woke up a minute or two later, paramedics all over me with newscasters right behind them. I was shuddering and could scarcely stand up, when they tried to pull me off of Henry.

A sandy haired paramedic asked me an endless inquires as I sat there, barely responsive, most I could answer yes to.

Tired of the panic, I found Violet not far from me "Can Natalia take me somewhere quiet where you can examine me?"

The paramedic understood, "Yes, Ms. Makenzie, we can go to the medical station on location." I gave a ghost of a smile to everyone, as I got up and was helped to the medical room by Violet, or as I had to say, "Natalia".

The medic followed us and examined me closely, "Nothing broken, just severe exhaustion, I know you intend to dance and do well, but I recommend you taking a couple of days off to rejuvenate your muscles."

I shook his hand, fully alert, "Thank you, I believe I will take your advice and just stretch to keep them limber."

He smiled kindly and left the room to give the press the official diagnosis.

"Let's get out of here." Violet motioned to the door, pushing through crowds once outside. She held my wrist to guide my drifting consciousness across the building to my dressing room, where we made our getaway out the back door.

I stayed silent the whole way to April's apartment, Violet even stayed to make sure I made it up the fire escape and into the room texting me not long after at 11:45, I'll go back and take care of damage control.

I pulled off my outfit and realized I'd forgotten my duffel bag, "Ugh!" I thought, "I'll have to hide it in another outfit!" So I did and crashed in the cloud covers in an old simple black t-shirt that read "Cutie ∏" and my undergarments. I just wanted rest and nothing else…

Awakening, I smelt the delicious smell of eggs, biscuits and fresh squeezed orange juice. I showered off the sweat and salt, my tender muscles a reminder of the night before and its fiasco. I found a quarter -sleeved, v -neck shirt with my hometown team and its colors all over it, I then found a pair of cobalt blue Nike shorts to go with the blue and white shirt.

In the kitchen, April greeted me pleasantly "How is miss sunshine this morning?"

"Feeling great!" I chirped, sitting on the high seated bar stool, my muscles groaning at the effort to move. I felt eyes on me again, this time from the closet. "Who's in the closet?" I asked Aunt April.

She looked as though her cover had been blown, it had. She then laughed, "No, no one's in there, you're probably hallucinating." She set the final batch of honey-butter biscuits on the table.

I wasn't in the mood to argue, so she just carried on asking me a question as I reached for a biscuit, "Why don't we look at some news online since we both got up really late?"

We went to and the headliner just happened to be a photo of what they were naming "A flawless ending come to life". Along with a picture of what I looked like hours ago in the arms of Henry, one of the best dancers among mine, and several medics, me and "Natalia", or Violet, my Co-manager. Natalia stated "At this time, she is stable and being carefully looked after, she may have to rest a couple of days, but she will return full circle to the competition. We expect no charity judging from the judges, we just ask prayer for Mackenzie."

Mackenzie is my stage name, it's not the best stage name, but it keeps Stacey from being a real possibility of being the person behind the makeup.

The various news casters carried on about how I might not make the rest of the competition, or worse, die from a severe case of "I-have-to-win-no-matter-what-complex" due to exhaustion and overdriving myself.

April sat beside me and gazed down at the news, "Wow, they really want Mackenzie to recover."

I agreed, "If she doesn't recover, the world's best dancers have been brought to their knees and will be disbanded to lesser groups like Acute Angels. Even you know that a mind like Mackenzie's belongs somewhere in the hall of the world's best leaders. She raised them from the ground up and knows what to do to win."

'I wonder how much she disappears from home." April speculated,

I laughed briefly, though it hurt to do even that, "Ha, she stays with her agent a.k.a Natalia Rodgester."

"Oh, well, what do you want to do today?" She asked.

I leaned back and contemplated for a second, "I just want to rest, I stayed up late texting. I found it's hard to sleep when your friends want to talk to you."

April thought hard on it "Sure, as long you stay here, with the door and window open"

I hopped off, throwing our plates and forks in the sink. "Thanks, I'll try to text minimally." Smiling back, she went to work with the dishes as I grab a glass of water from the fridge, I turn to ask April "Do you have anything to help me to sleep?"

She shook her head smiling and poured a heap of white powder into my water. "That should help you."

I walked off to my room drinking about half the glass and by the time I arrived, each step growing slower. I barely made it into bed and set the glass on the nightstand before I felt it drag me under. I fought its influence long enough to see all in a blur; April enter the room, shut the window and close the curtains and see a giant green blob enter, which April called out to, "Donatello, you can enter now, no one will see you." It took my hand, I pulled away and groaned, its hand was cold and dry.

It kneeled at the side of the bed and told me kindly as I tried to pull through the fog "It's ok, my name is Donatello, I am not here to hurt you, just relax." I did so, not out of obedience, but because the melatonin powder was too strong for me. The last I remembered was a giant green finger at my throat…

Next I knew, morning was here again, I was still in my clothes and I was hungry, sleep had helped rejuvenate my muscles, but did nothing on the nourishment level.

But, who was Donatello? What exactly had the green blob been? I shook it off for later, if I'd already had an encounter like that, there were bound to be more.

This time when I entered the kitchen, I was alone with no one watching me, not even April. I raided her fridge eating everything I could tell would help me recover, including the leftover pizza. I took it back to my room and laid down snacking as I texted Violet.

Hey Vi, when do I need to be at the shop?

She texted back, I need you back here tonight to show you still live and tomorrow to start training you for the job, you need to be ready for things that go "bump in the night".

I knew exactly what she meant, Thanks! Will be ready!

I just had to survive today. I looked at the clock on my phone, it read 9:30 am, April would be gone all day till 7:00 pm, maybe I needed to show up sooner… It was a risk I could take, though if April were assigned to my news story it would be over for me if she caught on.

I decided to ask Violet if the coast was clear. Hey, is the coast clear? Is THAT reporter there? Could I come early to get it over with?

She swiftly texted back, She is not here, but I can't risk that or leaving here, plus it is a talk show that you will appear on, not an interview of that sort. You will have a designated 5 minutes there and then we'll catch some gelato or something afterwards.

I figured it was a pretty moot point that I couldn't go so I asked, Will I be wearing contacts for the next performance? I heard something about laser eyes…

Ha! Laser eyes, yeah there will be contacts for you, robot ;) At least was sounding more like herself,

Now that you have some free time, you might want to use it to watch a Halloween movie or something. Enjoy yourself, or I'll call your "boyfriend" for you… Call Nicholas? The dancer I dated for a year? I wasn't about to have him turn my life back into a news story of love and damsels in distress, I was through with that!, No! You tell him and he'll hack Google again to locate my phone by GPS! I won't have that dancing, stalking, drama queen, near me again!

She wasn't afraid to make sure I did as I should, Well, I got to go anyways… More reporters, looks like your Auntie got in on it too… Rest and watch something fun, because if you don't; I WILL call Nicholas and tell him you want a dozen red roses…

Whew! Mr. Stalker was already probably eating it up and sobbing his eyes out for me, unless he had found someone else, which was a lot less likely… I walked into the small living room to enjoy a Halloween special about a girl fighting monsters. It was okay, but the theatre movies always looked more appealing.

I fell asleep again after lunch, the nap so refreshing I woke up to a setting sun, and a clock that read 6:45 pm. April walked in fifteen minutes later after dropping her stuff off on the table to walk over and ask me with a kindly smile, "How do you feel today?"

I answered, "Better, just a little soreness I need to stretch out. What's for supper?"

She sat down beside me and asked "Want to go eat and see that play?"

I looked at April "Yes, it sounds fun." Maybe I could earn whatever trust I'd lost, back. The near skies looked bright.

Violet

I'd spent hours at the Today Show offices, cleaning up after Stacey, ahem, Mackenzie's accident. They all wanted to know how she was, whether or not she would make a comeback and so forth. I had really wanted to be a smart mouth teenager the whole time, at one point literally biting my tongue to hold my unwholesome commentary in. Those reporters really deserved them for the ringer they put us managers into every time the client in question has something big happen to them, whether it was good or bad.

As I leaned back in my black, plush, swivel chair I realized what I was in for, a LOT more trouble and what was worse is I couldn't get myself to tell her that her ex was a part of this week's performance. I decided to head in to April's apartment to pick up Stacey, hoping not much else tonight was bound to happen.

We were last, so I motioned for Ultimatum to follow me into a practice room. We practiced marking our moves instead of going all out as we would on camera. It looked great against the mirror, but the mirror wasn't our audience, everyone else was. I sipped the Crimson Cow from earlier, having drunk at least half a can. I had no nerves, adrenaline was high. The camera's trained on Ultimatum and I watching our battle cry before we hit the stage.

I scrunched my hands into fists at my sides "We have this, we go out and determine our fate. Let's be the Ultimatum!" I threw my fist up and everyone shouted "Go!"

We were blindingly sharp, and more luminescent than Christmas Lights in the black light and smoke. I danced as best as I could imagine, allowing my dancers to stake their claim as well. Half way though, my legs and arms grew heavy, but I trudged though nonetheless. Exhaustion was not going to stop me! We finished and in playing my part I was supposed to pretend to faint and fall into one of my dancer's arms, only I fell a little heavier and out of consciousness than necessary…

I woke up a minute or two later, paramedics all over me with newscasters right behind them. I was shuddering and could scarcely stand up, when they tried to pull me off of Henry.

A sandy haired paramedic asked me an endless inquires as I sat there, barely responsive, most I could answer yes to.

Tired of the panic, I found Violet not far from me "Can Natalia take me somewhere quiet where you can examine me?"

The paramedic understood, "Yes, Ms. Makenzie, we can go to the medical station on location." I gave a ghost of a smile to everyone, as I got up and was helped to the medical room by Violet, or as I had to say, "Natalia".

The medic followed us and examined me closely, "Nothing broken, just severe exhaustion, I know you intend to dance and do well, but I recommend you taking a couple of days off to rejuvenate your muscles."

I shook his hand, fully alert, "Thank you, I believe I will take your advice and just stretch to keep them limber."

He smiled kindly and left the room to give the press the official diagnosis.

"Let's get out of here." Violet motioned to the door, pushing through crowds once outside. She held my wrist to guide my drifting consciousness across the building to my dressing room, where we made our getaway out the back door.

I stayed silent the whole way to April's apartment, Violet even stayed to make sure I made it up the fire escape and into the room texting me not long after at 11:45, I'll go back and take care of damage control.

I pulled off my outfit and realized I'd forgotten my duffel bag, "Ugh!" I thought, "I'll have to hide it in another outfit!" So I did and crashed in the cloud covers in an old simple black t-shirt that read "Cutie ∏" and my undergarments. I just wanted rest and nothing else…

Awakening, I smelt the delicious smell of eggs, biscuits and fresh squeezed orange juice. I showered off the sweat and salt, my tender muscles a reminder of the night before and its fiasco. I found a quarter -sleeved, v -neck shirt with my hometown team and its colors all over it, I then found a pair of cobalt blue Nike shorts to go with the blue and white shirt.

In the kitchen, April greeted me pleasantly "How is miss sunshine this morning?"

"Feeling great!" I chirped, sitting on the high seated bar stool, my muscles groaning at the effort to move. I felt eyes on me again, this time from the closet. "Who's in the closet?" I asked Aunt April.

She looked as though her cover had been blown, it had. She then laughed, "No, no one's in there, you're probably hallucinating." She set the final batch of honey-butter biscuits on the table.

I wasn't in the mood to argue, so she just carried on asking me a question as I reached for a biscuit, "Why don't we look at some news online since we both got up really late?"

We went to and the headliner just happened to be a photo of what they were naming "A flawless ending come to life". Along with a picture of what I looked like hours ago in the arms of Henry, one of the best dancers among mine, and several medics, me and "Natalia", or Violet, my Co-manager. Natalia stated "At this time, she is stable and being carefully looked after, she may have to rest a couple of days, but she will return full circle to the competition. We expect no charity judging from the judges, we just ask prayer for Mackenzie."

Mackenzie is my stage name, it's not the best stage name, but it keeps Stacey from being a real possibility of being the person behind the makeup.

The various news casters carried on about how I might not make the rest of the competition, or worse, die from a severe case of "I-have-to-win-no-matter-what-complex" due to exhaustion and overdriving myself.

April sat beside me and gazed down at the news, "Wow, they really want Mackenzie to recover."

I agreed, "If she doesn't recover, the world's best dancers have been brought to their knees and will be disbanded to lesser groups like Acute Angels. Even you know that a mind like Mackenzie's belongs somewhere in the hall of the world's best leaders. She raised them from the ground up and knows what to do to win."

'I wonder how much she disappears from home." April speculated,

I laughed briefly, though it hurt to do even that, "Ha, she stays with her agent a.k.a Natalia Rodgester."

"Oh, well, what do you want to do today?" She asked.

I leaned back and contemplated for a second, "I just want to rest, I stayed up late texting. I found it's hard to sleep when your friends want to talk to you."

April thought hard on it "Sure, as long you stay here, with the door and window open"

I hopped off, throwing our plates and forks in the sink. "Thanks, I'll try to text minimally." Smiling back, she goes to work with the dishes as I grab a glass of water from the fridge, I turn to ask April "Do you have anything to help me to sleep?"

She shook her head smiling and poured a heap of white powder into my water. "That should help you."

I walked off to my room drinking about half the glass and by the time I arrived, each step growing slower. I barely made it into bed and set the glass on the nightstand before I felt it drag me under. I fought its influence long enough to see all in a blur; April enter the room, shut the window and close the curtains and see a giant green blob enter, which April called out to, "Donatello, you can enter now, no one will see you." It took my hand, I pulled away and groaned, its hand was cold and dry.

It kneeled at the side of the bed and told me kindly as I tried to pull through the fog "It's ok, my name is Donatello, I am not here to hurt you, just relax." I did so, not out of obedience, but because the melatonin powder was too strong for me. The last I remembered was a giant green finger at my throat…

Next I knew, morning was here again, I was still in my clothes and I was hungry, sleep had helped rejuvenate my muscles, but did nothing on the nourishment level.

But, who was Donatello? What exactly had the green blob been? I shook it off for later, if I'd already had an encounter like that, there were bound to be more.

This time when I entered the kitchen, I was alone with no one watching me, not even April. I raided her fridge eating everything I could tell would help me recover, including the leftover pizza. I took it back to my room and laid down snacking as I texted Violet.

**_ Hey Vi, when do I need to be at the shop?_**

She texted back, _**I need you back here tonight to show you still live and tomorrow to start training you for the job, you need to be ready for things that go "bump in the night".**_

I knew exactly what she meant, **_Thanks! Will be ready!_**

I just had to survive today. I looked at the clock on my phone, it read 9:30 am, April would be gone all day till 7:00 pm, maybe I needed to show up sooner… It was a risk I could take, though if April were assigned to my news story it would be over for me if she caught on.

I decided to ask Violet if the coast was clear. **_Hey, is the coast clear? Is THAT reporter there? Could I come early to get it over with?_**

She swiftly texted back, **_She is not here, but I can't risk that or leaving here, plus it is a talk show that you will appear on, not an interview of that sort. You will have a designated 5 minutes there and then we'll catch some gelato or something afterwards._**

I figured it was a pretty moot point that I couldn't go so I asked, **Will I be wearing contacts for the next performance? I heard something about laser eyes…**

**Ha! Laser eyes, yeah there will be contacts for you, robot ;)** At least was sounding more like herself,

**_Now that you have some free time, you might want to use it to watch a Halloween movie or something. Enjoy yourself, or I'll call your "boyfriend" for you…_** Call Nicholas?

The dancer I dated for a year? I wasn't about to have him turn my life back into a news story of love and damsels in distress, I was through with that!, **_No! You tell him and he'll hack Google again to locate my phone by GPS! I won't have that dancing, stalking, drama queen, near me again!_ **

She wasn't afraid to make sure I did as I should, **_Well, I got to go anyways… More reporters, looks like your Auntie got in on it too… Rest and watch something fun, because if you don't; I WILL call Nicholas and tell him you want a dozen red roses…_**

Whew! Mr. Stalker was already probably eating it up and sobbing his eyes out for me, unless he had found someone else, which was a lot less likely… I walked into the small living room to enjoy a Halloween special about a girl fighting monsters. It was okay, but the theatre movies always looked more appealing.

I fell asleep again after lunch, the nap so refreshing I woke up to a setting sun, and a clock that read 6:45 pm. April walked in fifteen minutes later after dropping her stuff off on the table to walk over and ask me with a kindly smile, "How do you feel today?"

I answered, "Better, just a little soreness I need to stretch out. What's for supper?"

She sat down beside me and asked "Want to go eat and see that play?"

I looked at April "Yes, it sounds fun." Maybe I could earn whatever trust I'd lost, back. The near skies looked bright.

Violet

I'd spent hours at the Today Show offices, cleaning up after Stacey, ahem, Mackenzie's accident. They all wanted to know how she was, whether or not she would make a comeback and so forth. I had really wanted to be a smart mouth teenager the whole time, at one point literally biting my tongue to hold my unwholesome commentary in. Those reporters really deserved them for the ringer they put us managers into every time the client in question has something big happen to them, whether it was good or bad.

As I leaned back in my black, plush, swivel chair I realized what I was in for, a LOT more trouble and what was worse is I couldn't get myself to tell her that her ex was a part of this week's performance. I decided to head in to April's apartment to pick up Stacey, hoping not much else tonight was bound to happen.

Stacey

"The food and play were wonderful! I really had needed the relaxation. Now onto more important items." I thought, jumping from the fire escape to the ground. I hopped in Violet's car under the protection of moonlight, but as I slid in I again, got the feeling of being watched and saw a sliver of silver flash our way and disappear on a rooftop. "Let's go." I urged.

She looked at my face before smirking and revving its engine again, taking off unexpectedly. "I thought we needed that, especially since I'll be filing that restraining order later after you've strangled me to death. Just try not to shoot the messenger, the king is the problem."

I was so angry I was seeing red. "They. Did. Not."

She risked a glance at me, "They told me it would be interesting to reunite two birds once in love. I told them I'd see Antartica turn into a tropical island before they'd see you two together without some restraining order between you and him."

I snorted, "You got that right."

She chuckled, "Just promise me you won't pull out some Swiss army knife and kill him. I'm still your manager."

I was not going to kill him, just make him suffer some, "Sure, he leaves after this week, right?"

Violet's eyes rolled "Yeah, and I want that in writing with your signature."

I answered, sugar icing over my voice, "Sure, sure."

Stacey

The food and play were wonderful! I really had needed the relaxation. Now onto more important items." I thought, jumping from the fire escape to the ground. I hopped in Violet's car under the protection of moonlight, but as I slid in I again, got the feeling of being watched and saw a sliver of silver flash our way and disappear on a rooftop. "Let's go." I urged.

She looked at my face before smirking and revving its engine again, taking off unexpectedly. "I thought we needed that, especially since I'll be filing that restraining order later after you've strangled me to death. Just try not to shoot the messenger, the king is the problem."

I was so angry I was seeing red. "They. Did. Not."

She risked a glance at me, "They told me it would be interesting to reunite two birds once in love. I told them I'd see Antartica turn into a tropical island before they'd see you two together without some restraining order between you and him."

I snorted, "You got that right."

She chuckled, "Just promise me you won't pull out some Swiss army knife and kill him. I'm still your manager."

I was not going to kill him, just make him suffer some, "Sure, he leaves after this week, right?"

Violet's eyes rolled "Yeah, and I want that in writing with your signature."

I answered, sugar icing over my voice, "Sure, sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I welcome reviews and constructive criticism gladly! Any suggestions on how to make the story better are always welcomed! :)**

We arrived at Rockefeller Center to the Tonight Show, I hoped it would be a pleasant five minutes. We walked in and were ushered backstage to enter stage left, we'd arrived just as we were to walk on.

Cheer erupted as I walked gleefully on stage in a maroon dress that clung close, but smooth at the top and cinched at the waist with its small white belt, flowing out down to my knees. The dress was paired simply with white sparkle flats.

I shook the show host's hand, and was asked the for the millionth time since we had gotten here, "How do you feel today? Are you better? Recovery time?"

I answered bobbing my head to the trillions who'd tuned in, "I feel much better, so much so in fact I plan to practice lightly tomorrow. My recovery time?" I paused, it was going to take a bit longer than I had originally anticipated, "I should be better within days as long as I stick to a tight, but light exercise schedule."

He seemed pleased, "Good, what can we expect this week?"

I smiled, giving him my best answer, "Only the best Ultimatum's got to give!"

It satisfied the host as he gave a nod, "Tonight we have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, what is it?" I knew what it was and all I could do was smile and wave. Life being famous and having had a past ex, meant you practically had to sign divorce papers to keep them from seeing your relationship through to the end.

"Come on out Nicholas Hampton!" As he said those words, I inwardly groaned, the nightmare was on its way back from 2 years ago…yet, as he walked out I stood to hug him and saw as his face brightened seeing me. He had really grown away from his childish looks to a strong jaw, muscular form, and short thick black hair cut to add to the looks. Nicholas Hampton was hot!

"Hey Darlin, long time no see." He held onto the hug a second too long.

I pushed away and sat down.

Mr. host decided to poke at the past. "So, the last time you two were seen together was two years ago at a diner in Tennessee, where you, Makenzie, tried to deck him over the head with a plastic basket of hot fries."

I wasn't about to let them ruin my evening, "I decided to drop him like a sack of hot potatoes. Yet, here he is".

The host closed us out, "Well, that is all for tonight's show! Join us tomorrow for an update on the health crisis in Britain."

I walked off after waving, Nicholas and his love puppy face in tow. I turned to him, "We are not dating, I will not go through that ordeal again." His face was too cute in its pout, "Not that face! Not that face…" I screamed in my mind, I didn't bend, "I'd drool later when you're alone. We have a dress rehearsal to be at."

The ride over to the studio in the city lights was quiet, not a peep from anyone, though steam seeped in puffs from both Violet's and Nicholas's ears due to their close proximity. I could tell by the way Vi drove she resented his prescence, it was aggressive and deliberate intimidation to scare him out of her car. Looking in the review mirror, I noticed Nicholas sat in the middle seat, arms crossed and his countenance one of stubborn will. My week would hardly be an easy one. Their pasts of both wanting to keep me safe at the same time, but by TOTALLY different methods, would never be forgotten.

All my dancers assembled from their sleepy mess to attention as I walked in. I was given numerous hugs and inquiring of my physical state. "I will explain all in a few minutes." I told them aloud. They stood along the bars on the mirrored wall and in front of me on the ground. Just as I went to give them the update as news crew walked in, "Great, more publicity…" I thought, nothing I could do now. I cleared my throat, "Ultimatum, we must rise to the task, I am well enough to dance and promise to see you to the end of this competition, no matter what. This week we are being joined in dance by a close friend of mine, Nicholas Hampton, I trust you will treat him as you treat any other dancer. Nicholas?" I called.

He came up my right side and placed an unwelcome arm on my waist. "I will do my part in helping you with this dance, ensuring your win." He was really pushing it.

"Thank you, Nicholas, for your words of encouragement." I stepped forward in a fluid motion to release myself from Nicholas' grip, "I want to see you all here at 9 am sharp, we have training to do. You are dismissed."

My dancers dispersed from the floor to the door holding their personalized dance bags, just as Violet stepped between Nicholas and me, before I got a "goodnight kiss" on the cheek. Last I remember, his kisses were slobbery and disgusting, he'd always been a bad kisser. Even if he had only ever kissed me on the cheek and hand.

He took a step backwards nearly tripping as he tried to gain ground between him and Vi. As she stated pushing me out the exit and towards the car, "We'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow, Nicholas." She'd said his name with burning scorn, a hatred for him embedded in her dangerously inclined eyes and downturned mouth. I thought he'd be taken aback, but instead he just stood there, presumably mesmerized by my beauty and how she ended up my "guardian" of sorts.

On a much smoother, yet still quiet ride home, Violet and I arrived at April's apartment, where I stopped a moment to gather my jacket and phone before heading to the rusted fire escape. Violet took the moment as an opportunity to let me know she meant not to scare me away.

"When I drove earlier, I wasn't trying to be reckless,-"

I cut her off "I understand, I would have done the same." I glanced to the dashboard's clock, it read eleven thirty. I placed a gentle hand on her relaxed shoulder. "Go home and get some rest, we both have an equally stressful day tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded, adding with a ghost of a smile, "At least he's not going to be my best friend in law, because you just might never see him again."

I rolled my eyes as I slipped out of the sparkly cherry colored Tesla. She quietly sped off as I made my way up the fire escape to my dark room.

There came again that feeling of being watched. This time I asked in a hushed whisper, "Who's there?" No reply came, so I shook my head thinking "It's just my imagination." I climbed into bed exhausted and fully clothed.

By morning the extra eyes were gone and a warm shower felt delightful against my parched skin. As morning had come, so did practice, where Nicholas paid attention and did as I said without any complaints. Which was so odd of him, since he usually would do whatever was necessary to do what he wanted and what would keep him-self near me. After giving them the thumbs up at their good progress and dismissing them for the day. Nicholas invited both me and Violet to lunch at a high priced café, where few would dare bother me. Violet kindly declined and I decided I was going to at least be nice and take him up on it, so I did. My Mistake!

There his maddened obsession over me came out as he explained he kept a constant vigil over me and how well I was doing, leading my lovely sandwich I'd just forced down to try to make its way out. I kept it down, regretting the decision to eat lunch with him. As he excused himself to the bathroom, I took out my phone to text Violet.

_**Pick me up right now.**_

Violet answered, **_Ready to vomit now? Wow! I thought you were ACTUALLY ENJOYING IT at an hour's worth of time! That's a record I'm never letting you forget._**

**_He doesn't show it, but he's OBSESSED WITH ME!_**I shot back.

_**I'm already outside. I grabbed something quick at a small bistro, figuring I wouldn't have much time to savor it, but here I am, having savored every bite…**_Vi was going to have fun with my predicament, so there was no stopping her now.

He came back just then and paid the bill, "Thank you Nicholas, but I really need to go, thank you though!" I tried to smile through my caution toward him.

He took it with grace, kissing the top of my hand, softly, surprisingly without slobber and smiling back at me with his naïve eyes.

"Have a wonderful afternoon. I will see you tomorrow, Mackenzie." From there I shot out of the room and straight into Violet's opened door.

"Don't ever leave me with that lunatic, again." Her startled look from my expression; caused her face to grow darker.

As her face turned toward the wheel, deep in thought, she quipped, her southern accent slipping through. "I Won't."

The rest of the week went smoothly with each exhausting practice and return to the apartment, where a new set of eyes set upon me each night. Each night shaking it off till Saturday Night came, the night, I'll never forget…

"Places, everyone!" I shouted over a slight headache. "If we are to win this competition we have to be on count, cue, and have no misstep!" They crouched, turned and angled their bodies to look eerie in the frosty fog that crept upon us alike the ticking clock till performance. Only three of us wore realistic looking outfits; Nicholas, I, and Layla, a dancer of mine. The rest were dressed as mildly scary ghouls and monsters of the night.

The music started as the beat pulsed deeply through my veins. I could no longer tell cameras were trained on me, only the inside story of Layla's turning into a hideous monster and Nicholas' and mine fight for survival. He twirled me smoothly into and out of his chiseled arms, before he was dragged behind for my solo. A sharp cartwheel forward and punches so precise they would knock the most advanced fighter off his feet. After Nicholas' own slight transformation, I was then grasped lightly by the wrist and pretended to be startled at his appearance as he twirled me once again into his arms for the finale "kiss" that would leave branches of black, liquid makeup on my cheek as he bit the small packet of sweet sugar water in his teeth.

As we closed I pulled down and smiled for the camera as it came into view, forcing my weary muscles to back down and face the camera full on. Yet, my right calf quivered slightly, so I waved one last time before slipping off to my bright pink dressing room, Natalia in tow.

Behind the heavy oak door I sat, slumped and exhausted in my personalized director chair staring at the pounding that came from just outside the locked door.

Natalia looked me over, head to toe. All seriousness present in the blatant comment, "You're going home."

I argued, struggling to sit straighter as a headache began to throb in my head, "I'm just fine. I'll make it till the results." I put two fingers to my temple and turned to the mirror, pushing the on button for the built in mirror/ tv. It came to life as the video feed of our dance played over. It wasn't a flawless performance, but definitely one to look back on as our possible best.

Natalia threw a red sequined jacket on, with sun dark, sparkly cat eye sunglasses and took me by the forearm out the door, through the reporters, and safely into the Tesla on the quiet street. There Natalia removed her wig to reveal the Violet underneath, shaking her head as the old bobby pins fell out. She put her hands on the wheel and started the car with a quick turn of her wrist and looked over to me and my neon green silk shirt and blue jean shorts with bright pink leggings. "You have no choice. I won't have you pass out in front of the press again, that was one headache I'd like to keep out of."

"Speaking of headaches, I feel one coming on stronger than before…" I mentioned finally as the throb started to pulse louder in my head, my fingers again aimlessly grasping my forehead for comfort.

We pulled into the well lit alley way behind April's apartment, "Great," I moaned. "I can't go get medicine or April will see me."

Violet pulled open the dashboard and console, "I'm fresh out of Acetaminophen. I'll go get you some if you can get up to the apartment." She looked me clean in the eye, worry brimmed around the blockade of emotion.

"Yeah, I'll make it." I groaned slightly, getting out and making my way up the fire escape. It wasn't a long haul up the creaky metal, but an extremely sore, uncomfortable climb up Mount Everest. My oxygen seemed slow to come into my lungs, so slow in fact I was panting, HARD as I reached the open window. Once inside, I looked down, Violet was driving off. I turned to take a step towards the bed, but my right leg buckled. A car's wheels screeched as the carpet rushed up to meet me, obsidian clouded all…

Violet

I watched her climb up and rushed off quickly to a CVS or Walgreens, when I remembered I had medicine in my purse! I spun a u-turn, my wheels screeching in rebellion at my sudden turn. I stopped the car and raced up the metal bars to her room to find a six foot turtle with a red bandana cradling Stacey against his plastron in the moon lit room.

He breathed annoyance, "You've got to be kindding me."

I freaked out inside, A GIANT MUSCLED TUTRLE HAD MY BEST FRIEND! I didn't let it show. Instead I let it fuel my anger at his unfair advantage. I put my fists up yelling, not caring at all if April intruded, "Put Stacey down right now or I'll call the cops!"

He just snickered, puffing his chest out pride-fully, "New York Cops don't do anything. I'm a better protector than they'll ever be."

Our heads both turned as April burst into the room, "I knew she was Makenzie!"

The turtle huffed angrily to her, "Take this wanna-be to the lair. I'll have to take Stacey to Donnie, her pulse is weak."

I glared him down, his mood a swinging pendulum, "A wanna be, eh? I'm her manager!"

Before he could react April ran between us, "Enough you two!" She felt of Stacey's pulse, "Raphael, get her to Donatello, now." Even at a low growl she made Raphael take a half step back.

"On it April!" And he was gone.

She guided me by my shoulder roughly till we got into the well-lit short, hallway of the moderate sized apartment. "Follow me, where we go you can tell no one of." She told me turning off lights, and grabbing a faded faux leather jacket.

"Where?" I questioned.

"The sewers." Replied a worried April.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are enjoying it so far! Here's Chapter 4!**

Violet's continued…

"Raphael, Why have you brought-"A high pitched masculine voice stopped short.

Another deeper voice answered "Donnie, is this?..."

The high pitched voice I heard originally, I now knew was Donatello's, "Yeah, she's got a lot of make up on though, even a few fake flesh pieces…I'll still be able to help her though." I pushed through the makeshift pizza box couch; man, they needed to eat fewer pizzas. Into a room that assumed was a lab, there, lying on the thinly padded table, lie my best friend. I started to run to her, but was held back by Raphael and a blue bandanna'd turtle.

The blue one gestured to me from his immence 6' 4" height. "This is 'your problem'?"

Raphael didn't care, "Yeah, she showed up and ruined my turn to watch and care for 'Makenzie'" He turned his head to Donatello slightly, "Got any forgetfulness dust?"

Donnie was measuring Stacey's heart rate on a side monitor as he turned frustration marring his features, "For the last time, be quiet! You wake her and I'll have all of your shells!"

The two in front of me sighed, looking defeated, as they walked forward, I tried to slip forward through them. Instead, I got pulled up by both of them by my arms' sockets. Raphael just looked down at me from his height of around 6' 6"and whispered dangerously, "Oh no, you don't. You are not getting through that easy." After leaving April with Donatello and Stacey, Both turtles holding me placed me down upon the floor, staring each other down till Raph nodded to the blue one, who I was still clueless of his name. He tugged me along quietly till we arrived to the pizza box couch where he motioned I sit as he stood next to me. I did, but it still didn't mean I liked him any better. Just to mess with him, I sat with one leg over the other, one arm on the arm of the couch and another over the back, a smile of victory on my face. The smile disappeared when I saw two others approaching, the orange bandanna'd one at a pace too quick for my liking, barely missing the bear hug as I flipped over the back of the bard couch. My butt glued to the concrete floor.

"What's wrong girl? I wasn't gonna hurt ya!" He whined.

Raphael answered for me to my distaste, "Uh, Mikey, we're freaks?!"

I didn't let him bully on him too long as I got up and crossed my arms in annoyance, "You might be Raphael, but they aren't."

He wasn't happy with my comment by the way his face shown purple against his green skin. The blue one finally cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Miss, I am Leonardo, our leader; this here is Michelangelo, he said pointing to the orange covered turtle. And obviously you know Raphael here. You would be?" As he gave the introductions, I made my way around the couch, away from Raph and his anger issues giving my own introduction. "I am Violet Winsbro , otherwise known as Natalia Rodgester in the world of dancing, or fame if you really want to count that. I'm Makenzie's, ahem, Stacey's dancing stage manager, now that that's out of the way; why have we been drug down here?"

Leonardo brought me to a small area off the living room composed of at least a thousand glistening radios where pillows sat on the floor. And a giant rat sat, meditating?

When its eyes opened I jumped back shrieking, but this time Mikey came up beside me with an arm around my shoulders and a playful tone to his voice, "It's ok Vi, Master Splinter's cool." I just stood frozen in place, thinking "Could this underground family get any weirder?"

"Master Splinter" gave me the gentlest of smiles, and granted me access to sit at his feet on a pillow "Come child, come sit and I'll tell you of our history." He then commenced to explain how they were originally experiments, yet escaped from the fire with April's help to grow to who they were today.

"So," I stated "We're down here because?" I rose my eyebrows as the turtles around me. I noticed that they seemed very relaxed as they lounged around Master Splinter and I.

Master Splinter answered for me helping me to my feet. "You two are here because April got worried for Stacey and my sons, noticing the change in her and her lack of presence in the lair, offered to keep an eye out for Stacey. It turns out that she's been hiding a lot more than April believed, including you." He eyed me cautiously as the turtles came closer. "I believe we all could use some enlightenment."

"Well," I started, heading for the cardboard couch, "There isn't much you probably don't already know now. I'll tell you what I can though."

April stepped out of the lab/medical area, "We have lots of time, so I'd start talking."

I sat back down on the pillow, defeated "What do you want to know?"

She contemplated while standing over me, her intense gaze never leaving me. "I would like to know why she's dancing! She could have killed herself! Where are her parents? How long has she been sneaking out of my apartment? Lying to me?"

I smirked, of course April would be upset and worried, so I turned the tables on her, putting on my best manager voice as I stood slowly. "Miss O' Neal, she's a professional dancer. She's trained to handle these things. This has happened before-"

She didn't let me finish, her arms and demeanor dangerously cross. "Her heart is exhausted Violet, I could lose her and her parents come after me for this." April was exhausted herself and her frustration only made it worse.

I tried to assure her as I stood up taking her hands and looking her square in the eye, "I mean it when I say it has happened before, I thought she would die. I'd thought she'd never be the same, but amazingly after 5 days, she bounced right back, granted not completely at first, but little by little she got better. Plus I'm still clueless as to what happened the first night I tried to hold her back from dancing." I shook my head and smiled kindly as April, sat down with me on the couch. The turtles we're gathered around us now, even Donnie had joined us.

"What happened?" She asked giving me a quizzical look, I placed my hands behind my head clasping them to stretch as I laughed, then pulled my hands to my hips "Well, I don't know what she did, but I never forgot the odd time lapse I had. One minute I'm laughing and talking to her and the next I'm waking up to find her dancing live on the tv." I shook my head, "Her parents couldn't explain it either, so they blamed it on the genes and the excellent memory they gave her."

"What kind of genes did they give her?" Donnie asked, his interest sparked due to the mention of genes.

I looked at him, allowing my knowing smirk deepen, I then turned to scan each of their curious faces as I spoke, "If you four are really ninjas you both have a lot in common; Because, her parents are international spies."

Leonardo asked "Do you have any guesses as to what it was?" He looked concerned, his family could be at stake.

I shook my head, "All I can gather from the incident is that she must have slipped me something from her parents arsenal of medicine or concocted it herself, which is a LOT less likely, because most of the medicine they carried was volatile when heated." I wanted to assure him of their safety, "Don't worry, she hasn't had any contact with her parents for a year and she hasn't been homeschooled by them for five."

"Still, I wish to keep a watch over her for safety and medical reasons." Leo concluded.

I turned to Donatello, "How long till she wakes up?"

He seemed deep in thought, then looked up to me from his softly crossed arms, he pulled his gaze to meet mine, "About twelve hours, I gave her medicine to help her system repair, along with a sedative to keep her under for at least twelve hours. Her body is in dire need for rest."

I had to see her, know she was alright, "May I see her?"

His guard went up staggeringly as his voice softly, but sternly spoke, "Only if you promise to stay quiet. Even with an IV dripping the medicine at a slow, steady pace, I am forced to keep it quiet and dark in the lab because she could still be awakened and not give her body its needed rest time."

I nodded, "I understand."

Leonardo simply repeated himself, "We must continue to keep watch over her. I will not allow her to run away and do more damage after she has been helped. I will go in with you to take the first watch."

I walked behind him, looking back briefly to the others, noticing Splinters absence before slipping into the machinery humming, nightlight lit room. I saw him sit down in a chair next to the doorway, saying nothing as he stared in my direction. On the table she lay with her hair splayed gracefully around her, and even in the dim lighting her face seemed peaceful with a slight stitch of pain. I told myself to ask Donnie about it later. I was compelled to touch her hand, but was caught by Leo's. I didn't dare look up, I knew he realized that by now that I'm a rebel of sorts, though I hadn't had to pick a fight with many dance agencies for a while now due to my mature looks and questioning Leonardo's unseen hard gaze made the rebel in my blood boil. "I'm not going to wake her." I thought sharply. "Ugh, he's WAY too cautious. Definitely worse than Raphael in the long run." I finished my angered thoughts as I turned to the silent monitor, noting its modern touch screen and silent heart rate. I looked back down and saw another wire with a sticky pad and a couple of bumps at the base of her throat, I guessed it was what was watching her heart rate.

I looked her once over again before quietly exiting the room to find the living room bright and deserted except for Mikey's cheery self. I wanted to catch Donnie and ask him, but it looked like I was stuck with Mikey. I'd rather have a cheery Mikey to talk to anyways. "Want to play a game Violet?"

I didn't have much else to do so I complied, "Sure, what do you want to play Michelangelo?"

"Just call me Mikey, Vi." He smiled playfully at my formality.

"Ok, Mikey, what do you want to play?" I grinned widely.

He thought for a second, but Raphael interrupted him as he walked in "You want to play, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Don't you Mikey?"

Mikey looked grosed out, "Um...no. That's weird; besides, we just met her." With a playful smirk, he delicately took my hand and gingerly said, "I'll play that game later after we've gotten to know each other." I gave an amused snort, batted my eyelashes at him, pulled my hand away, and waved a finger at him, "You're funny."

Mikey let out another goofy laugh, "See Raph, someone finally appreciates my humor!" I could tell that Mikey and I would get along just fine.

I then turned to Raph and commented on what he had just said, "You know, those who say things like that have a crush themselves usually." He stopped walking abruptly, contemplating on his next move.

Raphael shocked both me and Mikey, he laughed, not a forced one, but a wholehearted laugh, "You - you, think I have a crush? Girl, I'm a little too secluded to have a real possible one."

Mikey shook his head, "Bro, Join us for a game."

Raph leaned on a concrete wall, "Depends on what it is, Mikey."

"Got any dominoes?" I asked.

Raph raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly, "You plan to beat me at my own game?"

I took him up on the challenge, "May the best chicken foot win."

We spent the next 2 hours playing chicken foot, Texas 42, and basic dominoes. We decided to make it a tournament as we sat at the table. I beat Raph 4 times, while he beat me 5, leaving poor Mikey to only win once. "Don't worry Mikey, we can beat Raph at Mario Kart." I reached out to comfort him as Leonardo came and got Raphael to take up watch.

Raph made sure he got as many words as he could in till he for sure had to leave, "You play video games? Ha! I figured that a fancy little lady like yourself would rather go to the salon than play video games."

"For one, I only go to the salon once a month for a massage thank you very much; for another, I could beat your big, green behind at video games any day!" I knew better than to let him think me delicate!

"Really?" Raph retorted in a mocking tone.

"Really! You'll go crying in a corner with your thumb in your mouth after I murder you right in front of everyone." Mikey fell to the floor and started laughing uncontrollably as Raph shot him a nasty look.

"Raphael, you are now up for watch." Leo's level voice never waivered, even as drowsiness bled through his eyes, warning Raphael for the first time. As Raph left to take his place, Leo asked ""Would you like to take rest in the spare bedroom we've made for April? She is asleep there now in one of the cots." I debated my options, left with not much else than either sleep in a room with April or stay up 10+ hours, which really wasn't an option, so I gave in.

"Sure, I'm getting sleepy anyways."

He nodded and answered, "Yes Miss Winsbro, follow me." Leo led me to a dark hallway filled with the faint outlines of faded picture frames until we reached a yellow striped door. "Here it is." He left me. I slipped inside to lie on the empty cot. The pillow was firm and surprisingly the blanket was thick and warm in the cold and slightly smelly sewers. I lay there thinking about tomorrow and how the competition would possibly play out now. I pushed my thoughts to the background, feeling my tired limbs ache in protest to get up again. It took what seemed like forever till my body succumbed to the inevitable peacefulness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy! Just as a little thank you to all who are reading, tomorrow I plan to post 2 NEW chapters! :)**

Stacey Pov

I awoke slowly, groggily to the dim room I was laid in. I felt something in my right wrist, I looked down, momentarily shocked at the crystal, clean fluid being visibly pumped into my arm. A wave a drowsiness slithered through my head causing me to set my head back down on the thin mattress quietly. As I closed my eyes and pushed through the rush of whatever medicine was being rushed into me, I scanned my surroundings, letting my eyes adjust to the scarcely lit room. My eyes fell on a sleeping form, its arms crossed with a red bandana on its head as its breathing caused it to move its muscular form up and down slightly. It was deep in sleep by my calculations.

As my head cleared, I slowly began to pull out the IV, glancing up every millimeter it came out, to see is he noticed, thankfully he didn't. After capping it off, so not for it to drip or spill, I moved to my neck where a sticky adhesive with wires watched my pulse. Again little by little I pulled it off to stick it to the bed. I looked to the monitor, it didn't beep or anything, but merely kept silent my release from the machine. After noiselessly making my way off the bed, I stood up, nearly falling at my sudden use of muscles, and like lightning, coals shot through my veins, pain everywhere. I caught myself and looked to the sleeping form, it still looked like it was out, very out. I tiptoed to the door very opposite to whatever it was and slipped out of sight making sure the click of the door wasn't very loud. The door revealed an empty living quarters, complete with a pizza box couch. I heard a thud behind the door, panicking I forced my screaming muscles to run through the living area toward a dark hallway, the door to the room I had just been in opened , along with an angry voice that yelled, "Donnie!" I didn't dare look back, but instead tried to run faster till the dizziness of running so early after being out hit me like a brick wall. That's when the overly muscled thing that had been guarding me, caught me in my jog, I screamed as loud as I could. If April had anything to do with this, I'd get even with her thoroughly.

I struggled, and struggled hard, but he merely kept his cool as he lifted me delicately off the ground and held me tight against his chest. I looked up at him, a fire scorching through my eyes. "What are you doing to me? What have you done to me? What are you going to do to me?"

The creature that had me was a turtle. His shell akin to a dark brown halo on his back, skin a scaly, rough green, and a bright red tattered mask covering the whole of the top of his head, draping down in strips of fabric against his neck, one embellished with a Japanese symbol. Along with a toothpick he had pointing out the edge of his mouth. I knew I wasn't getting away as his slightly annoyed exspression gave way. I noticed he'd not moved since I started struggling. I gave in.

He smirked down at me, "You done fighting already?"

I glared, "I would fight but your size and strength makes me seem like a helpless damsel." A wave of dizziness passed over me and shook my head to clear it, but it was it harder to clear this time.

He noticed, slight concern passing through his eyes as he started to walk back to the room I had been in, shouting "Donnie, I'd get here, she looks about ready to pass out."

By then my head had cleared, I rolled my eyes, "No, just dizzy."

"Same thing." Was all he answered as he laid me back down on the table, the lights in the room now on. I tried to bolt again, but a purple masked turtle put a palm into my chest to hold me back. The red masked one walked around the table to hold my shoulders down as the purple bandana'd one I assumed was Donatello wordlessly replaced the heart pulse monitor and taped the IV back to my wrist.

Violet ran into the room, catching my left hand as she tried to explain. "Stace don't be mad at me, April did this." She stooped to look up at the red bandanna'd turtle, I must have looked to be in pain because she told him, "You don't have to hold her down so hard, Raphael." He let up only a little, she turned back to me, "Anyways, it's ok, these guys are good. They just wanted to help April be at ease with watching you. Believe me, she's really stressed."

I just had to know if they knew everything. "How much do they know?" I whispered as two more turtles, a rat and April entered the room.

She looked at me, a sad look deep in her charcoal-violet eyes as she smirked, "Too much." I looked past her to the others who had lined themselves up in the room, I looked to Raphael pleadingly with a level tint to my eye, he let go to stand with his arms crossed at the corner of the table.

Soon after the blue bandanna'd turtle introduced himself, smiling, "I am Leonardo, it is a pleasure to meet the cause of April's worries. These are my brothers Raphael," he gestured to the turtle at my bed, whom I already knew was Raphael, who merely nodded my way."Donatello."

Donatello looked up from the monitor and smiled, waving his three fingered hand "I know this isn't the best way to be meeting you, but after hearing all about you, I'm surprised you're still alive."

I shrugged, turning back to Leo, "Miracle."

Leo gestured to the orange bandanna'd turtle, enthusiasm bubbling out of his shell as he came over to hug me lightly, "I'm Mikey. But it's really Michelangelo. I couldn't wait to meet you!"

Leo turned to where the rat had been standing, pausing for a second, "You will meet Master Splinter later, I'm sure he has seen your tiredness and uneasiness towards all that has happened in the past 24 hours. Rest assured all will be cleared up, but we need to finish giving the medicine to you." I nodded as they slowly made their way out of the room, leaving April, Violet, Raphael, and Donatello. I just hoped to stay awake this time as the medicine flowed back into my veins.

"She isn't going to pass out again, is she?" It was if Violet had read my mind. Donatello turned to take the heart monitor off as he answered. "She shouldn't, all the sedative ran out." He looked over to me as I watched them talk back and forth "Are you sore? I can give some medicine that shouldn't knock you out."

I thought about it, I wasn't all that sore, so I replied, "I'm good, thank you though Donatello. " He looked at me from an angle with a small smile. I didn't know what drugs he had in his cabinet, but if any were as powerful as what kept me under, I refused to take any necessary medicine. "When can I roam free?" April shot me a look of concerned anger.

"I'm not allowing you to dance or leave this lair till Donnie tells me you are healthy enough."

Violet spoke instantly, her anger instantly at its boiling point, "What about 'I've seen this before' do you not understand? I get that you are worried, I am too, but, I am not allowing her to dance this week, until the day before and day of. The competition has two weeks left. She can't go without dancing, she is too valuable."

April looked more than ready to grab her by the shirt collar and pull their faces together, but she held back, her beautiful face marred with rage "So if she dies, you don't care?"

I broke it up, "Both of you, stop it. I am not about to die or stop dancing. You can't just stop doing something you were born to do. I will get better, I promise, but I need faith that I will." My voice stayed calm as I crossed my arms, leaning back on the propped up pillows. Donnie pulled my arm down to my side, "And you will obstruct the medicine from finishing its work, now keep your wrist still or the needle might cause damage." I gave a quick smiling nod to him as Violet shivered at the thought, needles were her nemesis. I snickered, I was going to take my time in making her squirm.

April looked to her watch, then to me, "Shoot! I'll be late for work! I'll see you later Stacey and you better not be up and dancing or else." She looked to Donatello swiftly before walking quickly out, Raphael following closely behind.

Donnie stopped him just as he was at the doorway, "Raph, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Stacey, while I work on some prototypes. I don't want her ripping out her IV again." Donatello looked into my eyes, giving a look of warning of what could happen if I did.

Raph turned with a huff, to stay with Violet and I. Violet was going to make this as hard as she could for him. "Raph, you must really like April, following her like that."

Raph took her comment like a champ, "Well, maybe it wasn't April I was going after. Maybe I was trying to go get something for Stacey." He leaned closer to Vi and whispered "Whatever comment you throw at me, I can take, so bring it on."

He pulled away as Vi answered, "Careful, I don't always hold back."

I laughed lightly, shaking my head, these two already got along, making it that much easier to see a bright future between us and the turtles. They spent the next hour bantering, halfway bored, I started to fiddle with the IV subconsciously until a huge green hand clamped down on the one that fiddled with it, all conversation stopped.

Donnie walked in and looked to the IV, noting, "Looks like the medicine is done Stacey. If you feel well enough I will allow you to venture into the living room, but no further. April will have my shell if I let you go very far." I nodded glancing from him, to sneer slightly at Violet as her face crept slowly to a slimly lime color. Raphael pulled his hand off of mine as Donnie went to pull the IV out. He did so slowly, blood oozing out a little as Violet paled to a thin green sheet, backing slowly from the room as her ultimate fear grabbed her like a noose hanging tight. Violet bolted as soon as she reached the door, Donnie placed a bandage across the dot of blood. As I turned to slide off the thinly cushioned table, Donatello still had some guidelines for me, "I need you to stay as dormant as possible, resting anytime you feel the need, even if it throws off your sleep schedule a bit. After a couple of days of monitoring you, I will allow you to venture to April's apartment, granted you are better. Other than that you are free to do as you please."

I reached out and gave him a small hug, barely able to reach around his rough torso to his shell, wanting to thank him in some way, "Thank you Donnie, I will try my hardest to do as you say. No promises though." I smiled and he broke away to help me to my slightly off balance feet. With the help of Raphael to walk a few steps till I reached the door where I turned to Donatello, "If there is some way I can repay you for your kindness, name it and it shall most likely be yours." He answered me shyly, "Thank you, I will think on it."

Raph spun me to face his curious exspression, "What about the knight that saved you?"

"The same shall be said for him." I sweetly said, walking straight for the cardboard couch, joining Violet.

I looked to her, perking up mentally, "What's up?"

She wasn't listening as she hushed me, "Shh, the The Today Show is on and is reporting on us." She turned up the volume as a pretty brown-headed news reporter came on screen. "I am standing here in Rockefeller Center where reportedly, last night, both dance star Mackenzie Delaway and her manager Natalia Rodgester ran out of the studio. No one knows why for sure, but there are some fellow dancers that gave us some insight into what might have caused their sudden leave."

Kamira Stein's pale overdone face popped up. "I think the pressure's too much for her. Just the other day she fainted on screen, that and she's also a dancer always aimed at gaining attention to herself. I wouldn't doubt that this is all a big publicity stunt." I jumped up, rage pounding through my veins as I glared at her smiling countenance. What right did she have saying I was an attention deprived, overly pressured snot?! That had been a low blow, thank fully there were always better ways to settle the score without accusing her. A firm hand lightly made its way to my shoulder. I turned to tightly smile up at Leo, no one needed my wrath and his reassuring smile made all the anger melt away. I sat down once again, looking to see that now Henry was on the screen "She wouldn't disappear like that without telling us. She's too dedicated to us and our dancing. She probably felt unwell and needed to leave, regardless I am rest assured that Makenzie or Natalia will make an appearance to state the situation within the next 24 hours."

Violet turned to her bag on the floor, pulling out her wig. Mikey got excited, "You wear a wig? Cool! 'Hey Vi, could I try that on?' Mikey said as he motioned to the long black wig. I could hearViolet chuckle lightly, improving her mood barely an inch. "Yeah, I guess it's cool. Goofball, you wouldn't fit."

Mikey gave a childish "Awww, please?"

Violet mumbled, "Sorry Mikey, I need this one right now, but I'll get you an extra of mine for you to try on later." She suddenly perked up, "Hey Mikey, could you show me the way out? I haven't been down here enough yet to know my way around." She flashed a smile most can't resist, Mikey didn't.

"No problem, dudette! This way!" He pointed across the lair.

As she stood up, she hugged me, "I'll be back with some clothes and such. Maybe even dinner… Anyways I'll see you later." She turned to follow Mikey, stopping suddenly to talk to the turtle behind me, "Don't let her get too mischevious Leo, or she might attempt an escape!" My mouth gaped as she ran after Mikey, who by now was yards ahead. Leo came around and held out his huge three fingered hand, "Master Splinter would like to meet you." I looked over and saw a rat in the middle of a ring of pillows. Grinning shyly I let him help me up to meet this Master Splinter…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry so late! I got caught up in a New Years Eve celebration. Anyways here's the first of the two promised.**

Karai pov

"When do we make our move father?" I, the head of the Foot Clan, Karai asked my father, The Shredder.

He looked at me as though I was a child playing an amusing game of cat and mouse. "Very soon, Karai, Very Soon."

I myself was curious as to why we need her, that dancing prodigy. "Why do we need Makenzie?"

Eric Sacks answered me as he walked in the room, briefcase in hand, "We need her because she is the key to keeping all our plans in motion."

I really wanted to know, so I pushed him further, figuring I needed to know details myself, of why I was capturing this girl. "How will she keep our plans in motion? What is our goal in capturing her?"

Sacks seemed more than pleased to see interest in their project, as he lifted his head high, "Her parents are spies, the best at taking organizations and governments out. After monitoring recent activity between shipments to and from my estate, we have reason that they have been brought in to take us down slowly, believing we won't notice. Kidnapping their daughter, Stacey, we believe will shut them down, especially if her life is at risk."

I had to make sure their plan was fullproof, "What if-" father cut me short,

"Enough! Mr. Sacks does not wish to be questioned so!"

Sacks held up his hand in protest, "Do not worry, it is only logical since she is the one kidnapping the celebrity. Now, you were saying?"

I smiled evily to my father, then proceeded to ask my questions in full curiosity, "What if we have the wrong spies or she gets help from those turtles? You did say she is related to April, right?"

Mr. Sacks nodded, "She is related and if she does manage to get help from the turtles she won't get too far without us finding their new lair. We have the right spies, I know because the way they intercept mail is their downfall. They make it look as though it's never been opened and send it on a day later than usual. Lastly, I've sent scouts who have personally seen the intercession. As for the turtles, because of April, we will have trouble keeping them out of this, but I know we can pull it off, though patience will be necessary."

I thought about it, we were taking something down that was out to take us down and the chance to slaughter a turtle was always fun. My lips curled upwards in favor of the turn of events "I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

Stacey

After a thorough introduction to the turtles and Master Splinter, I thanked them heavily, promising to repay them in some way, but they refused any attempt I made. I promised myself to thank them quietly, when they least expected it. At the end of the introductions I must have looked as exhausted as I felt, because Donatello pulled me to my feet and told me by the "Doctor's Orders" to take a nap and rest. I did so, but without the energy or will to get down the hall, I took my nap on the couch. Leonardo and Mikey had each offered to carry me, yet not wanting them to see me as a helpless human, convinced them to let me be somewhere I was more easily accessible and needed less energy to get to food.

When I awoke from the nap, Violet stood over me, I called to her drowsily, "What's up Vi?"

She grinned, shaking her head; then pulled me by the hand up to her level, "I just got here with the pizza and your clothes. Be grateful, I could have left you here forever with that freak."

As the drowsiness wore off, I was curious as to which one she was referring to, so I inquired, "Which one?"

She leaned in grabbing my shoulders lightly as she breathed into my ear, "Raphael."

I let out a short laugh, she certainly had a favorite now, I whispered back into her own ear, "I hope weddings between inter-species are legal, because you two are so the perfect puzzle pieces." She turned beet red, a deep crimson slithered from her cheeks to her ears, heat radiating from her skin in embarrassment. Luckily all the turtles and Splinter were in the kitchen, a room over, unable to hear. She loved dishing out her sarcasm, though I by now, through MANY a trial and error, had figured out how to dish it back twice as hard. Sarcasm and pushing buttons were her way of saying, "I really enjoy your company", or "I see you as a friend." Though when you could bite back, she saw you as someone she could relate to, become extremely close friends with. Sadly, there had never been a guy in the dancing world, or in the world for that matter that matched her level of loving sarcasm. What made me believe that they were so perfect was that they had spent a whole HOUR bantering! Who spends that long at seeing whom is the best with their words?! Then again, a guy with a tinge of sarcasm could possibly be my match, I was best friends with Violet right?

I cleared my head, remembering that I had more priorities than boys right now. I arose to walk, gracefully stumbling past the readily blushingVi, till I made it to the noisy table, where five deep dish extra large pizzas sat upon the table. I grabbed a slice and munched the monstrosity, relaxed, watching Violet shyly walk to sit next to me. I saw a delicate hand grab a slice and nimbly chew the point, avoiding none but Raphael's gaze. I elbowed her lightly, giving her the best "I wasn't serious look" She looked at me and began to act herself, but continued to avert Raph's gaze.

Leo turned to us after we had settled in, testing out his own "country" voice, "So what are y'all's backgrounds?." I wanted to laugh at his 'accent', but held it in, I'd have to teach him how it was said properly later.

"Well, I have been a dancer since birth practically, but my past doesn't come without my own share of attempted kidnappings and few were related to dance."

Leo opened his mouth to ask another question, but Violet spoke abruptly, a real country accent that flowed smooth and fast. "In my defense, I wasn't always her manager, I was a Texan in a small town, the same town she grew up in, we were Drama students and I helped run lights and technical things. I saw her dance and yet I had no idea of what I was getting myself into. She simply flipped my world on its head, yet I wouldn't trade a second back."

Leo spoke his thoughts, "Why do you lack a southern accent Stacey?"

I smiled, that was where I had to tell my background, the most important of it at least, even Splinter was interested as his eyes gazed lovingly like a father upon me, prompting my answer, "I can have any accent I want, because my parents trained me from age three to be their child, their spy child. My real name is Stacey Katja Nikkilä." I sat straighter as I told a tale Violet already knew, "My dad hails from Finland, where I spent the first five years of my life. My mom is from Virginia, hence our ending up going somewhere south while doing their jobs asked for complete concealment from knowing eyes. They both trained to be spies their whole lives, traveling the world twice over till they met at a dead drop in Olympia, Washington. They even tried to kill each other for a time, scared the other was evil, but eventually, through fellow spies came to trust each other and now work together diligently to take down malicious and hazardous governments and organizations that threaten the world. I have trained intermittently with them through the years, learning languages, dialects and customs. Now they have left me to pursue my dream of being a dancer. I even have a documentary of my early years in my rise to fame, which sadly included Nicholas." I sighed, there was no getting away from him.

Raph looked confused, "But the news crews say you guys are back together. Heck, you two even smooched on TV. How are you sad he's back in your life?"

My frustration at Nicholas came out, ignoring the 'smooch' comment, "As you probably would guess most girls wish for their own knight in shining armour. But, he… no."My voice dropped to a low whisper, "He believes I can't handle anything, not even standing on my own two feet, literally. My voice went back up to a furious rage. "I had a 'date' with him not long ago and realized he's a physco, a madman that would eventually kill me in my sleep to keep me from being hurt by someone or worse be someone else's girlfriend. I went so far as to get a restraining order, but that didn't happen, he vanished before I finished it. My dad, once he heard of all the things that he had tried to do, swore in Finnish, his own anger made right. I have not seen nor heard from my parents, yet I know their eyes watch Nicholas. I too plan to finish the restraining order before he does something really stupid like buy a ring." I shuddered at the thought, I'd turn him down, but what he would do after that I feared would end terribly.

Leo's reassuring voice wafted through the air, "We vow to never let anything come to harm you and to never to do anything that would upset you."

Mikey joined in, "Yeah, girl! I won't let no ex hurt pretty things like yourselves!"

I turned to Violet, she smiled and finally looked to Raph who stated, "Hey, no one's gonna get very far against my friends."

Donatello agreed, "If you got our backs, we got yours."

Violet beamed, "No other way, Donnie."

With that, the rest of the next three days went smoothly enough that Donnie allowed us to go shopping for the annual Today Tonight's Dancing Competition, which had been moved to Friday. Natalia and I were walking across a crosswalk in Times Square to the official dresser company of the competition as cameras flashed continuously as my first appearance from my medically necessary disappearance. The city was the same as usual, bright, busy and seemingly worried about "America's Favorite Dancer" in the late afternoon. I looked to Natalia playfully, "I'm just glad they moved the dance to be earlier, I really need the rest."

Natalia rolled her eyes, "All because dancers across the competition, seemingly needed medical attention due to their worn out bodies." her voice dropped to a whisper as we entered the safety of the store, following the clerk that stiffly said "This way please."

She continued, "Truthfully it's all you. Whether you believe it or not, those judges drool over you. I have no doubt you'll win. "

I shook my head as we were guided to a massive room full of colorful dresses, the door closed behind us. "I don't believe it, I am out to win his competition fair and square."

"Sometimes what looks fair and square is really dark and round." She really could spout the best philosophical ideas, but right now the dresses were too distracting to amount to much.

"Yeah, ok, I know my favorite color is hot pink, but what about a bright neon blue or ice blue?"

Natalia seemed to contemplate it, eyeing me carefully, "What are you going for?"

"It's a Halloween dance, why not go for a Halloween theme encrusted in a thin layer of ice?" She picked up the close hugging ice blue sparkly dress with a sheer snowflake patterned cape and sleeves, throwing it halfway across the room. Just as I step up to get into the massive dressing room, I turn and decide to tease Natalia, "Try on that pretty red and black cheer outfit. You'd look stunning."

Natalia rolled her eyes pretending to ignore me, "Just go get dressed Makenzie."

I tried on the dress, it was gorgeous on my frame, the sheer fabric made my body look as delicate as intricately drawn ice. I stepped into the round side room with mirrors along the side. There Natalia stood in the long sleeved cheer outfit, drop dead gorgeous in the pleated skirt. My hands flew to my mouth as the slight train of my dress heavily graced the floor, "Oh, my goodness! Do you see yourself?" I was going to convince her she was pretty, whether she agreed or not. "You look tougher, but a good tough, like a rose that survived the heart of winter."

She sent a smirk my way, "And you look more like the delicate girl I've been running around saving the tail of."

"Hey." I shot back, then I got a brilliant idea, "Let's do this! I mean, switch, its perfect!" Natalia gave me the most shocked look she'd ever worn on her face, correction, it was the most emotion Natalia had EVER shown upon her countenance.

She looked down and then into the mirror, flashing a shimmering 'Cheer!', "This could work…but I'm wearing leggings, its cold this time of year."

I didn't care, I was just thrilled Natalia was agreeing to wear it, as she usually was really stubborn about clothing, "I'll get you shimmery ones to match the 'Cheer!" I delighted, she did not,

"I'll only do it if I'm able to do your hair like the movie." There was the kicker, yet I was completely willing due to her cooperation and willingness to try something I normally wore, on.

"I have no objection, I'm just glad we see eye to eye." Every word, the truest truth.

Natalia gazed upon the dress I wore, admiring it, "You know we'll have to have it fixed so it doesn't drag the floor right?" I looked down and laughed,

"Well, looks like I missed that part. Anyways let's get dressed so we can have them alter it and get home with the pizza. April's coming over tonight." We went our separate ways, changing, handing my dress over to the dress miracle workers, meeting Natalia back at the front desk, her costume in a black garment bag. Thankfully no cameras or paparazzi lay in wait after we'd finished, as dusk had already fallen. We scanned the rooftops above till Donnie's silhouette came into view.

Natalia nudged me, "Go to the roof and go down with Donatello, I'm gonna head to my apartment and change, along with get the pizza. I still don't think Donnie's gonna let you go anywhere very far." As she left I started to walk into the alley to get to the fire escape when a ten foot Bo Staff protruded from the darkness.

"Hey Donnie." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me as I walked to him,

He smiled, much more friendly than he had been when we'd first met them. "Have a good time?"

I nodded, "Yeah, though nothing is better than watching you four train. You guys look like you're about to tear each other up, but stop just short of nicking someone, all with flawless precision."

His chest puffed up slightly as we made our way into the sewers, "I didn't know you liked watching us train, I thought it was merely due to lack of shows on."

I giggled slightly, reminding myself to be careful whom I commented later, "You have plenty of shows recorded, I just wanted to see if you guys were as dedicated to Ninjutsu as I am to my dancing. Plus turning down an offer Master Splinter makes is really hard."

He beamed, pleased I was enjoying being their 'prisoner' as Raph had playfully put it yesterday. "Well, let's go, Leo wants us home before we brothers head out on patrol." I simply followed him through the sewers letting him carry me as we slid the faster, back way into the lair.

I thanked him, "Thanks Donnie."

He walked forward after setting me down, never looking back, "No problem Stacey."

I ambled after him, catching them all in a small circle behind the couch, discussing tonight's game plan for patrol, "Hey guys, can I ask you all something?"

Leo's head snapped to attention, "Is something wrong?" He could be so caring and kind, but I knew if he had to he'd take a life for a loved one he would; though right now he was overly cautious with all the recent foot activity.

I let out a small laugh, "No Leo, not this time." All eyes were on me now. "I wanted to ask you four if you would like to go to the dance Friday, granted, you get permission from Splinter. Think of it as part of my thank you gift."

They looked in shock. I just continued, "Of course I would also like you to keep this from Violet. She'd think me crazy. I also would provide a way to keep you from being recognized too easily. Something April would approve of, since she is your hogosha." I was tempted to make air quotations with my fingers, but restrained myself. I loved April as my aunt, but a hogosha was a protector...April barely knew self defense, even though the guys had offered to train her, she was tired enough with running around on a bike. Training would take her body way too far. Though she kept their secret as her protection, it would only last so long till someone found out and blabbed.

Leo spoke kindly, "I will ask Splinter, though we hope to take you up on it."

Mikey butted in, his childish demeanor never ceasing to amaze, "Will Vi be there?"

I answered him, without a pause, "Of course, that's why I would like you to keep quiet. Just be thankful she's not your hogosha, she'd blow up in your face at how dangerous it is. Impulsive, when a friend's safety comes into question. Otherwise, if she's just got herself, she'd take danger itself on any day."

It was Raph's turn to ask, "What about when we're there? What will we do then?"

I leaned back onto the couch's edge, "You will have outrageous fun dancing! She'll be mad for about two seconds, take it out on little Ol' me, and get over it."

He gave in, grinning as he pulled me towards him. I looked him in the eye and saw a mischevious glint to it, "I'll be your escort to make sure miss Hothead doesn't kill ya."

I pulled away, laughing as I crossed my arms, "No worries there Raph, I think I can handle 5 feet, 9 inches of lean muscle."

Leo spoke up, "Guys let's head to kitchen and find a quick snack before patrol, sice Violet's not back with the pizza yet." He turned to me, an unfamiliar warmth in his eyes, "I will try to convince Splinter, I truly will."

I gave him a ghost of a smile, "Oh, I'm sure you will."

Mikey walked back in as Leo left, swallowing a stack of Ritz as he came over and placed his arm around my shoulders, my hands had moved to my hips since our discussion, "So we gonna be the hype of the hip hop, the-"

"Hey! Anyone up for Pizza?"Violet called from just outside the living area.

Mikey continued, "Violet, we break dancin in-" I smashed his foot with mine. "Ow!"

I looked at him with frustration, crossing my arms again to emphasize my point of 'Don't tell Violet!' He backed down and held his hands up, then rushed to help Violet carry the pizza.

"What up with you?" she asked me, "You look like someone who just got royally ticked."

I gave Michelangelo a leveled look, "I am." He ducked his head and rushed to the kitchen, looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

As I was about to follow Mikey into the kitchen, Violet tugged my arm, guiding me until we sat down on the cardboard couch. I simply leaned back and twirled my blond hair with my right hand, expecting her response and questions, but what I got was even more expectable.

"Stacey, I know you've thought on it since we discussed it a night ago."

"Was more like an argument." my mind muttered, but I knew better than to cause a ruckus.

She continued, "And we shouldn't allow the turtles to go, I mean, you heard what sacks did to them right? The most logical answer is no, even though they are ninjas. So, do you promise me you will keep the dance a secret from them?"

I snorted silently in my head, "Too. Late." Verbally, I agreed, "I promise."

She smiled, and she got up, "Good, let's go get some pizza before they eat it all."

She left me, but what she didn't see were my twisted fingers, once laced within my hair, now came into view and a thin whisper upon smiling lips, "Of course I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know this is short, but here's Chapter 8! And if you don't mind, I would love to hear what y'all think! Do you connect with the characters? Or do they seem distant? Good pace? Again, thank you for reading! I know there are other fictions you could've chosen to read, all of your views make me diligent in getting you the next chapter as fast as possible! ;)**

Stacey

Friday came, my dress ready and our makeup classic. Violet shined in her velvety soft, red, cheer outfit with ribbons of black and white stripes outlining its unique design, not to mention her shimmering leggings. Along with me and my blue dress, cut nicely for rigorous movement. I pulled the car out of park and into reverse, Violet asked nervously, "Are you sure you want to drive? You haven't driven in a long while."

I chuckled, "I haven't driven in a month, I am still qualified for this." As I poured on the gas, I remembered all the texts I'd gotten from the turtles, What's a ball like? What exactly do you do other than dance? How do normal humans dance? How do you ask a human to dance with you?

I'd answered every question to the best of my ability, yet they kept coming. Luckily I was able to keep Violet from finding out, with April's help. Just as we approached the mega-sized studio, dressed up for the Halloween ball, I turned on the radio, remembering having requested minutes before, the song "Bling Bling" by Wendy Wagner. Putting the car in park on the street side, in the restricted area, I let the music blast as we got out as slowly as possible, savoring every moment as four familiar turtles strode into the light of the overly lit Broadway. I clicked the car locked as she made her way around to the unmasked turtles. She was genuinely surprised.

Mikey whispered to Raph, "They are so hot!" Raph wacked him up the backside of the head with his surfboard. "Sorry for Mikey's rudeness, he forgets all can hear ."

"Are they?…Makenzie!" Violet was peeved. I merely laughed, and did so, very hard, I ended up having to lean against the car.

I gestured for all of them to follow us into the building, beaming I told the receptionist, handing her my liscence as I gestured to the beach clothed Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, "These are friends of mine, they took the X-Men angle and ran with it, creating their own mutant characters."

She gave a small puff of laughter, "You're clear, enjoy the dance, and by the way Happy Birthday."

I jumped back a little, "I'm sorry mam," I lied, knowing someone had blown my cover slightly, "But my birthday isn't for months."

"Oh, well, then this website lied." she said, shrugging as she pulled out her phone. I gazed on the website, my personal website. It was scarily accurate. I handed the receptionist her phone as we slowly made our way into the ballroom.

Violet grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Forget about it tonight, Donnie and I will check that tomorrow." Expecting a reply, I whipped my head around, noticing that the turtles were missing.

"Where did they go?" I inquired.

She smirked, "To change into their normal attire, they just had to get past security, though this place is lacking that."

A beat pulsed through the ground, the music growing louder. I slid onto the dance floor kicking my white, sparkly heels off to a wall in the nearly empty floor, soon it would be full and I wanted piece of it, before it got too full. "Edge of the Mirror" came on and Kamira Stein of Acute Angels, our greatest competition stood there in a dress full of massive cut outs. I wasn't shocked, but considering how much warm air they had to turn on to heat the building, I hoped she had worn something else the way here, but that probably hadn't been the case as she'd stepped from her limosine into waiting flashing lights. Not that I didn't like limos, I truly did, yet it would never have been possible to hide anything from either April or the world, so I reserved them for when I was in L.A. or another country, where I was strictly Makenzie. I joined in battling her on the dance floor, an enthusiastic cheer of approval from the crowd and I was temporarily lost in the music…

Violet

I watched the lights dim and the spotlight turn to the biggest rivals in all of dance history duke it out under spotlights as to who was better. Suddenly, I noticed the guys had joined me.

"So that's an unofficial dance battle?" Donatello asked as he watched them turn, swivel, jump and nearly slam into each other as the crowd roared.

"Yeah," I answered him, "This is normally something that's choreographed, but tonight it's all blood free mêlée." Within thirty seconds of their arrival, a dark skinned DJ dressed as a Refferee, came down from the elevated platform with a microphone and exclaimed "Now, to start off the party, I claim the official winner of that Duel was Makenzie!" He broke her name into syllables, making it clear who had won, Birthday Girl, what song do ya want us to start off with?" Unseemingly fased, Makenzie let her wild side show through, "I think Halloween night could use a little Thriller in the mix!"


	9. Chapter 9

**As school starts back up, I will try to update as much as I can! For now, here's part one of the dance!**

The DJ moon-walked as he made his way back to the table, "Tonight we have the hottest tracks and perfect remixes for your dance party! Now let's make it official, and get the world's greatest Halloween Party underway!"

Instantly, Thriller came on, so I grabbed the closest turtle hands I could on either side of me and told the others, shouting over the music, "Come on! Just dance along with everybody!" Here everyone knew how to dance to thriller, and the only way I knew how to, was because Stacey had coaxed me into taking the dance class with her by offering me $20, 000, sealing my long history and future with her. Once in rhythm, the turtles were blending in well. Instead of Dancing, I decided to videotape them dancing and save it aw y in my 'diary' of sorts that was filled with various types of entries.

Next Warrior by Demi came on as I saw Donnie ask Makenzie to dance, which she readily accepted, watching Nicholas stew from the side, full well knowing we now had the restraining order filled. He'd find out soon enough though.

Stacey  
>I saw a light in Donatello's eyes when I accepted his invitation to dance. I really wanted them to feel free tonight, they stayed cooped up in the lair so long, they needed an outing. I just smiled as he gently took my hand and held it, my left hand as far up his arm as my arm would let me, which was barely above his elbow. We danced, Donatello held me arms width apart, as though I were glass about to break; Hardly letting me twirl out of concern for my still recovering state. After the song had finished, I excused myself smiling to the punch table, needing a drink after my body caught up with how I'd danced earlier. As an overprotective shadow crept forth toward the snack table, Henry saved me by asking me to dance while "Classic" by MKTO rolled through.<p>

Violet  
>After Donnie's and Makenzie's "joyous" dance ended, I had seen the lingering nuisance make his way over to Makenzie, so out of kindness I walked over and asked Henry, "Could you ask Makenzie to dance?" He looked over to her and saw it him too. "Sure, I'll save her from it." As he left, I chuckled, he was into Makenzie as any guy in the dance world was. Henry knew the risks Nicholas posed.<p>

I danced my way over to Mikey, who seemed to be himself the most, "How do you like dancing, Mikey?"

He grinned, "Girl, you guys are the best. I will admit it is kind of awkward, after having to avoid your kind, but hey, we're enjoying ourselves and this is more fun than watching a cat play 'Chopsticks' with chopsticks!"

I nodded, giggling uncontrollably as Mikey twirled me around once as the song started. Dancing with Mikey I knew would be fun, though you could tell he liked a rap or pop songs like Classic. I glanced to see Makenzie and Henry moved like a well oiled machine, perfectly timed, as they jumped and twirled, so much so, that they looked like it had been choreographed.

I looked to find the rest of the turtles turtles off to the side, not knowing what to do. "Party Rock" played as I grabbed Leo by the hand and felt all their gazes on me, "Find a girl and dance!" I chirped, beaming, there was no way I was going to let miss out on all the fun. On the dance floor I pulled out some of my 'Dancing with the Stars' moves and taught Leo (who was a quick learner, thank goodness!), earning a bizarre look from Makenzie as her loosening braid hit the floor in a dip during the song, a second dance in a row with henry for her. I shrugged mouthing, "I got my own skills."

The song's end earned me a glare from a petite Elsa, "You never told me anything about classical training."

I smirked, "What are you going to do about it? I got my own mad skills." She shook her head until she was jerked around by a frustrated Nicholas…

Makenzie/ Stacey  
>"May I have this dance?" All thought on Natalia's dancing skill melted as Nicholas inquired this.<p>

I faltered, seeing his handsome face, "Once last dance. Then we never touch the floor together again."He nodded, a soft smile started to incline his head to mine, clearly not understanding what I said. I shoved the restraining order in his face, after pulling it from Natalia's waiting hands. "After one last dance, you are forever bound and unable to come within 100 feet of me. Got it?"

He was impossible, pushing the paper from his face to guide me back to the dance floor, "Whatever you say, babe." I signaled Natalia, letting her know it was time to put in a request.  
>After whispering in his ear, the DJ stood up and announced, "Our Birthday Girl has a request. So grab your most recent ex and show him how you feel with this remix." I was Miss Movin On' Papercha$er Remix.'<p>

I made sure we didn't touch at all, making dangerous moves to show how much he was disliked by me. At the end I crossed my arms, and stepped into my left hip, his shocked face turned to a smirk as he grabbed me by my arms, I tried to shove him away, but his slightly bigger size gave him advantage. He put his face dangerously close to mine, whispering, "I like it when you're feisty."

I kicked him as hard as I could at his knees, knocking him onto his back on the slick floor. "That was for all the misery you put me through, now we're forever done."

He didn't seemed fazed as he got up, reaching for me, but a muscled green figure stepped in his way, "She's made her choice, now back off."

I smiled up at Leonardo, "Thanks, I was about to send a nasty kick to that egotistic head of his."

He smiled down at me, "Anything for my sister. Would you be up for a dance with me?"

I beamed, liking how he'd stepped in after only seeing the situation get worse, "Yes, Leo, I would love to."

Natalia/ Violet

Whether Makenzie had noticed or not, the whole room had stopped at their outburst, including the music. I smirked at how the situation was going and only slightly disappointed that Leo had stepped in to keep her from bashing Nicholas' head in. I really had wanted to see that. I nodded to the DJ to resume the music when Leo asked her to dance, "awes" going through the room as he'd called her sister. A muscled arm bumped (more like whacked) my thinly muscled one, "Wanna dance?" Raph asked looking my way as he held out his hand.

I smirked, showing my teeth, "Haha! You? Dance? Oh I've got to see this...sure, Only if ya got moves, Raphael."

He accepted my challenge tossing a toothpick out of his mouth, "Girl, you ain't seen how good at dancing I am."

I let him lead me to the dance floor as "Make Your Mark" by Drew Ryan Scott played. I looked up to see his countenance was content and relaxed. When did Raph of all people learn how to dance like a guy from Dancing with the Stars? It was definitely not in his character, from what I knew anyway. I made a mental note to give him a hard time about it later. We twirled countless times to the music, effortlessly making it making it the best dance of my life, sorry Mikey… Nevertheless, I was twirled out once last time as the song ended on its strong note, colliding back to back with none other than Makenzie, a fierce pang of pain hitting my back after the collision.

Makenzie/ Stacey/span/p

I turned to see Natalia's face. Twisted, her eyes shut tightly, her teeth bared and her nose scrunched up. I broke away from Leo, who instantly became concerned subsequently seeing my grimace of pain upon impact. Wincing lightly, I assured him, "I'll be alright Leo. I just need to sit this next dance out."/p

After being led carefully to the side lines I saw the turtles avert their gaze to Donatello who was walking over to the DJ's booth, handing him a flash drive. Even across the vast room, I could see clearly what he was up to, yet the others didn't seem to let on. Mikey came up behind us, clearly excited about what was going to happen as he put his arms around our shoulders, "Girls, ever seen a turtle dance?"

We looked to each other and shook our heads, looking up to Mikey. "Well, you're about to get the best we got."

He slipped from behind us, joining his brothers as they made their way onto the now quieting dance floor, following into the spotlight, the DJ, commenting nicely, "If you haven't noticed we've got some amazingly costumed guys here dressed as turtles who happen to be ninjas. They are going to tear up the dance floor with their own song, Shell shocked!" Leo took the lead, with his voice, slicing and moving in fluid motions, absolutely beautiful precision. All the while, the Mikey, Donnie, and Raph danced by punching the air and kicking, occasionally jumping up, backing the lead up. As the next voice, came on, presumably Mikeys, both Mikey and Donatello stepped up as the lead, using their weapons in fluid, less precise movements. It was still good though. Lastly, Raphael took lead as his voice came on strong. His sais an attachment to his impressive muscle, as it matched Leo's fluidity and preciseness. Their finale, no one could have guessed, all four jumped high. Somersaulted so close to each other, they could have hit each other and crouched low as the music dispersed, all weapons out. My only question was, when did they practice this? I had been in the lair for a week straight and had heard no music, though they could have used wireless devices and practiced. I hadn't gone to every practice they'd had. I wooped and cheered, to try something as their own song and dance could not have been easy, I just wanted them to know I supported them 110%.

I looked to Natalia, she was beaming, she looked to me, "This is something they won't forget."

I nodded, catching a glimpse of her phone. O boy, if they ever saw the video they never would. Rediecting my gaze I watched them try to retreat as they put their weapons away for security.

Michelangelo spoke up, estatic at the un-tamed energy, "I challenge you Makenzie to a hip hop battle right now, right here."

I stepped forward, my hands on my hips, "You think you can beat me at a hip hop battle? Please, you have the nerve to challenge me? Alright, but I don't see you winning." Ohhs, went through the crowd like a tidal wave. Mikey signaled the DJ. "Dance For Life" slid its way into the area of bright light. Mikey wasn't able to get as low as me, but still pulled some outrageous moves. By the time I realized it was over we both were out of breath and staring at the DJ, who walked over and held up Mikey's arm, having difficulty fully holding it up till Michelangelo helped him, "Sorry Makenzie, but I am calling this one as Mike's win!"

I smirked and reached out to shake Mikey's hand, "Good Job Mikey, I'll beat you next time though."

He laughed as he shook my hand, "I don't know. I belive I could one up you any day."

I kept my face in its smirk, "We'll see Mikey, that's gonna be a tossup."

After returning from my own battle, I yanked Natalia by her lead weighted wrist, back onto the dance floor from the sidelines disregarding her shaking head. "Let's have our moment now." I signaled the DJ to play something and to put the spotlight on us, Natalia didn't get a lot of Spotlight, so this was her time to share in the fun. What came on, I could have telepathically known, you couldn't miss "All The Way Up" any day.

**I am so sorry for earlier goof! Apparently my computer didn't read the document right.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for wait! Here's Chapter 10 and Part 2 of the dance! Enjoy! Oh, and if any of you would like to leave comments or review, feel free to! :)**

Natalia/ Violet

I didn't want to, but I took Makenzie on. At first I shook my head, declining her offer till she practically drug me across to the middle of the floor, no turning back now. Dancing her way for once, I was amazed at how easy it was to follow or dance against her. Confident I could battle it out and win, I went with her instead, reminding myself to ask for that duel sometime else. More cheering happened as we entered the floor, the DJ commented, his Jamaican voice deep, "Look like we got a couple of ladies that can "Move Like Magic", anyone want to see how good they really are?" From there the chanting was deafening, "Battle it out! Battle it out!"

They really wanted us to battle it out, removing our hands from our ears, we screamed, "We'll do it!"

A new voice had found its way to the mic, an orange colored voice "Hey, this is MC Mikey! I'm gonna sing for the battle. So hang tight and let the duel begin!"

The "referee" came back over and stated, girls you know the rules, no physical contact, no harsh words or obscene gestures." He turned to the nun chucked warrior now at the refreshments table, "Go for it brother!"

He started singing as we went all out, nothing seemingly more tiring than trying to keep up with her fast pace. I really needed to return to dance class, so I could fully beat her, though I figured if she ever tried anything other than contemporary dancing, she'd excel, but since she now knew I did classic dancing, she probably wouldn't try anything like the foxtrot, out of respect unless necessary. DJ Mack, as his nametag read on his referee outfit, held up both our hands announcing "We have two winners tonight, Makenzie and Natalia!" I rolled my eyes, they always said that when they had two dancers who were closely related by any means.

Clash! Bang! Breaking glass, cups along with food littered the floor as a snakelike black cord lay under the mess surrounding the table's legs, thankfully it had only been one of four tables, but in the middle of the mess sat Mikey with his microphone, covered in punch, cupcakes, and croissants. It was so funny I laughed and in trying to cover the laugh, I snorted. I let it out, due t the fact that I wasn't going to be able to stop it. It was the wildest laugh I'd ever laughed, and in embarrassment of the laughter and the tears, I fled the scene to find the nearest. Bathroom…

Makenzie/ Stacey

Woah! Violet does not laugh like that! She hardly laughs very hard at all. I shook my head, crossing my arms as I watch her run off to right herself again. Tears never mixed well with the makeup we had to use to conceal our identities. A dark green, three fingered hand plopped down on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you going to check on her?" I looked up into Raphael's eyes, noting their green tint,

"No, she's just going to a bathroom to fix her makeup before it gets…smudged."

He continued to ask questions as the dance resumed itself, we pulled off to the side, "Does she normally laugh like that?"

I shrugged, "I've never heard it in the past."

He nodded mumbling as low as he could, lights pulsing off the side of his face, "It was beautiful."

To make sure I'd heard him correctly, I inquired, "Hmm, I didn't exactly hear what you said."

He snapped to attention, speaking a little louder, "It was alright."

I smirked, if he was going to play the "I'm insensitive" card, I'd let him, but I let him know I was someone he could trust, "I got your secret right here," I placed a hand to my chest, smirking as I did so, "Forever."

Leonardo tore me away from the half touching moment, holding his hand toward me, "Would you like to dance again, Makenzie?"

I accepted his outstretched hand, rolling my eyes but before I could reply Raphael made sure the touchy feely feeling was gone, "Fearless has come to save the day."

I rolled my eyes once more as Leo brought me closer to himself, trrying to get me on the floor before the song ended, though it had just begun; I looked back to Raph, smirking, "You're pretty fearless yourself."

The DJ took the party back into his hands, "Last two songs of the night everyone, so grab a partner and dance the last of it, because I have to say this has been the best Ball so far I have ever DJ'd, so keep the party going, dance the night away!" He turned to play "Our Generation", a song both Leo and I lit up at hearing. "Ready to dance like you've never danced before?" I asked Leo, who gave me a smirk and told me "You are on."

This song had to be the best one ever made in all of history, but tonight I was here to not only have fun, but make a difference, for the turtles. Leo twirled me as we followed the beat to its heart… (Side-note: talking about the beat)

Natalia/ Violet

I walked out into the freshly cleaned snack area as the DJ called, "Last dance call! Grab someone and make these last moments last!" I was approached by Raphael as he asked, a smirk still prevalent on his features, "Can I make it up to you for slamming you into your sister?"

I hesitated, he didn't need to see the rush job I'd done with my makeup, but ultimately I accepted, knowing he'd see a lot more of this in the future, "You can, but remember she's not my blood related sister."

He just pulled me gently onto the pulsing floor as "The Star I R" played beautifully to the beat of what, in that moment, I believed, no, I knew I was."

Soon all four turtles, Makenzie and I stood outside in the brisk cold, saying our goodbyes, till tomorrow.

"Hope you all had fun, cause I did." Makenzie said tiredly, a yawn escaping her as she leaned delicately against the car.

I watched as Donatello pulled his goggles on to examine her vitals. Donnie then pulled them back up onto his forehead to explain to her, "I advise complete rest until your next practice."

She looked him in the eye, a slight honey accent slipping through, "I wouldn't just leave me that order. I'd also apply that to miss sparkly red cheerleader, I heard Raph spun her into a couple of people."

My ears burned embarrassment, as I coolly relayed to her, "He only spun me into you and if I remember correctly Leo did the same."

She didn't seem fazed a bit, leaving me to fume till a blush crept into her pallid cheeks.

Makenzie/ Stacey

It took a second for her comment to register, and I knew my blush would show through the makeup. I turned to her, my eyes a calm water, while hers boiled steam in discomfiture.

I decided she had had enough torture for one night. I waved at the turtles as they shook their heads at the sight of our mess. I pulled the keys from my purse, turning to their tired faces, "Goodnight Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, we'll see you tomorrow. I truly hope you enjoyed tonight."

Leo spoke up for them, "I can assure you Makenzie, we will never forget this night."

I slipped into the driver seat, Violet not far behind, I smiled brightly as I sat slowly, "I'm glad."

They were gone, mists in the night, the engine hummed to life and I looked over to see Violet fast asleep. I had a feeling her quiet wasn't due to her embarrassment, but more to her worn out body. She wasn't used to this kind of demand for her energy. I just prayed April had some leftover food or something, because we were likely to raid her fridge when we got home, my stomach already in protest of how it needed more energy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I hope you're enjoying Tension on the Rise! I would love some feedback! I'm really curious as to whether you truly connect with characters and what you think of the plotline. (So is the friend I'm writing this with!) Anyways here's chapter 11!**

When we arrived in the wide street, I shook her shoulder slightly. "You are in no shape to be driving home. I can get an extra mattress and things from the hall closet." I firmly told her as she reached for the wheel to scoot over and drive. I caught her wrist and she shook my hand off as she climbed from the car to the fire escape. I climbed after her to find the bed scooted over and a mattress, fully fixed on the floor next to it. April had thought ahead, I noted to thank her later.

My stomach growled loudly, protesting my sleep to the edge of my mind. I begrudgingly ambled into the kitchen, still dressed as Elsa, to see a pizza box with steam at the edge of the box. I rubbed my eyes thinking that I was dreaming, but it didn't go away. I slowly walked over to it and opened it to find a hamburger pizza inside obviously fresh made. It was heavenly, the smooth cheese, the garlic crust, the robust sauce, and the spice from the hamburger melded together for the perfect pizza. I slowly chomped two slices before my eyelids grew heavy and I finally noticed that the dress had began to chafe and itch. I walked back into the room to see the curtains drawn closed, a cheer outfit on the floor and my open, raided closet. I picked from my clothes again, my black, pink sparkle lettered, "Cutie ∏" t-shirt. I could tell it had been washed since I last wore because of the tropical fruity smell that wafted off its cotton fibers. Knowing exactly what clothes I had between here and the lair, which wasn't much to be honest. I calculated she had chosen my other sleep-shirt, a loose, grey tank top that had "Ultraviolet" in rainbow letters. I thought to myself "She's always loved it, maybe this year's Christmas I should order her one…" The thought came and went like lightning as I made my way from the bathroom fully changed and ready for a soothing sleep.

Leo

"I've never seen so many humans excited and energized." Donatello exclaimed wiping his forehead of a slight sheen of sweat as we piled into the lair.

Mikey just kept bouncing around, pretending to dance. "I'm so un-tired, I could go for another dance!"

I shook my head, heading for my room, amused at Mikey's relentless energy.

Raphael noticed my exit and decided my buttons needed pushing, "Fearless tired already? Coward."

I spun on my heel, deciding to throw my brother for a loop, "No, just wanted to mediate on how amazing the dance was and release all that stockpiled energy." I felt like tonight had been a silent answer for my prayer for the possibility for my brothers to fit in; plus Stacey had looked pretty hot in that Elsa dress, all that blue… Ooh, it made me shiver, I would never tell my brothers though, much less her. She'd probably get really creeped out at the thought of a turtle liking her.

Raphael replied giving me a small mischievous smile, "Why don't you stay and reminisce with us?"

"Alright, I will." I decided I'd play Raph's game no matter what he initially wanted.

"So dudes, what did y'all think about the dance?" Mikey asked sitting on the couch as we all joined him on the couch and in the remaining recliners.

Donnie fixed his glasses and spoke up, looking at us. "I enjoyed it very much, yet I was initially timid as to how we should dance. All we had were videos to go off of. I liked how Stacey danced, it was fluid and smooth yet modern." Donnie seemed slightly bias to Stacey, though he really had just spent slightly more time with her than Violet. He'd always been a good brother and would come through for anything no matter what.

Raph rolled his eyes, relaxing, opposite Mikey on the couch, "You like anything modern, techie."

"You like anything hot tempered, hothead." Donnie shot back, slight exhaustion showing through his thick shell. He turned to me, "What's up with slamming Violet and Stacey together? You could've fractured a spinal disk." I gritted my teeth, I hated that it had happened. I really did. It was something I was sure I'd regret later.

Before I could answer, Raphael spoke my thoughts, "Genius, do you think we planned for that to happen?"

"No, but-" Donnie protested.

"Then it's settled, an accident is an accident." Raph really didn't like the situation either. Good. That kept me from worrying about his rash behavior and superhuman strength. If Raphael was scared or upset about anything he shut down physically and mentally to keep his worry from it, letting me know he would think twice before lashing out in anger near the girls.

I asked Raph, "So, how did you enjoy the dance?"

He answered happily, his arms crossed, "I found it to be the most entertaining event in my life. Especially when the refreshments table fell onto Mikey."

Mikey shot him a dirty look, "That was a total accident bro! Did you hear Violet's laugh? That was what was funny, but cute." He jumped subjects as always…

Raph concurred, "I, for once agree with Mikey. If you keep your antics up, we just might hear a few more of them." Raph liked her laugh? Wow, he must like her a bit, yet he'd deny attraction to her easily.

Mikey rolled eyes, "What my accidents do to people." I shook my head, silently wishing for a good rest in my bed.

"I'm going to hit the sack, anyone with me?" I asked straightforwardly.

They all nodded, as Raph snickered, "Want dreams of a blond eyed beauty, eh?" I rolled my eyes turned to walk away. I wasn't about to let Raph get the best of me. Ignoring the snickers and girlish giggles from Michelangelo as Mikey commented, "What about a lavender and black eyed beauty? Got those dreams Raph? I heard you say something about Vi-"

Before an enraged Raphael yelled loudly, his steps thundering about the room, "I'm gonna kill you Mikey!"


End file.
